Letter Proof
by Jade-Max
Summary: Kimberly wrote Tommy two letters; one which said her true feelings, and the one she sent him in hopes of having him move forward in his life. Tommy read the one letter... now it's time he see the other - and it leads to an unexpected, overdue adventure.
1. Part 1

**Title:** Letter Proof

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Rating: ** M

**Timeframe:** Post _Dino Thunder_

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Disney and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles in their sandbox

**Summary:** Kimberly wrote Tommy two letters; one which said her true feelings, and the one she sent him in hopes of having him move forward in his life. Tommy's read the one letter... now it's time he read the other.

**Author's Notes:** I blame this entirely on **chrisangelo** and his spectacular graphics - they're what inspired me to write this. To see them, search "Perfect Chemistry" and Power Rangers in your google bar – links aren't something I've discovered on here yet ;)

**Letter Proof**

_Part____1_

Dr. Tommy Oliver checked his mail box, extracting the envelopes within, and turned up the walk towards his front door. His satchel containing the papers he had to grade tonight was held in the same hand as he casually flipped through them. Bills. Bills. Junk. More bills - he was thinking he really needed to pay off his credit card when a post mark from Florida caught his attention.

His name was neatly printed in vaguely familiar handwriting. Curious, he unlocked his front door, dropping the satchel on the floor and the rest of the mail on the table just inside. Turning the letter over - he noted it didn't have a return address - and slid one finger under the flap. The paper tore easily as he slipped his shoes absently off and stepped into the living room for better light.

Sliding his glasses on, Tommy flipped on the reading lamp as he pulled out the folded papers - it looked like a letter - and discarded the envelope. As he settled onto the arm of the chair, he opened the tri-folded paper and stopped as another piece drifted to the floor. Bending down, he scooped it up and turned it over. The words "I'm sorry" were written in bold, block letters - but nothing else.

Frowning, a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach even as a shiver of unease raced up his spine, he skimmed the first paragraph of the letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition._

A flash of déjà vu blindsided him, taking him back to a scene over ten years before when he'd been naive to believe that some things would never change because they were beyond change; they were sacrosanct and as they were supposed to be forever. He'd had his heart shattered because of it and it had taken a long time before he'd healed enough to move beyond that pain.

The echoes of it remained... but then, he'd learned enough in his thirty some years to know that you never forgot your first love. Especially when that first love out shone anything you'd encountered since. Shaking his head to clear it, he skimmed to the next paragraph.

_Tommy, this is the second hardest letter I've ever had to write because the first one you'll get and I know it's going to break your heart. I know because I wrote it so it would and I did it deliberately. You've always been my best friend, the best boyfriend a girl could ask for and the other half of me - but I know I have to let you go. I have to make you believe you don't mean what you do to me - because if I don't, you won't let _me_ go and... I don't know if or when I'll ever be coming back. That's not fair to you; it's not fair to me._

_I was told a long time ago that if you love something or someone, let them go and if they find their way back to you, it was meant to be. I do love you, Tommy Oliver. I love you so much I ache at night thinking about it. I'm miserable without you; you're in my thoughts, my dreams, my fantasies; you're entrenched so deep within my soul I know you'll never leave - and I can't go on like this. _

_All _isn't _well in Florida and I'm not ready for the competition like I told you - but you'll never hear it from me. You want me to be happy, just as I want _you_ to be happy, and I can't be with this distance between us. A part of me wishes I could stop loving you; that I could forget you and what we had - that I could move on. But I can't do that knowing you're waiting for me back in Angel Grove; so I sent you a 'Dear John' letter - a letter that will break you for a while before you can heal. _

_I know, because I broke writing it._

_I never wanted to hurt you Tommy, but I know you and I know if I don't, you'll never let me go to move on without me - just as I have to without you. Please understand I didn't want to hurt you. If there was another way, I would take it in a heartbeat; but there isn't. I know you too well. If you knew I was doing this for you, you'd try and talk me out of it. You'd fight for me, come after me and jeopardize everything you've worked so hard for; I can't let you do it._

_There isn't anyone else Tommy; there never has been and I... don't know if there ever will be. Gymnastics is my whole world right now and I don't _want_ to meet anyone else. Maybe in a few years, when the pain of this fades, I might try again... but I don't know if I can. No man I meet will ever live up to you or take your place in my heart; I'm yours even if you don't know it. _

_I will always love you Tommy._

_Please forgive me;_

_Kimberly_

Tommy stared at the letter for a long minute, his throat suspiciously tight. The date on the letter was one day after the other letter she'd written him; the one he'd received at the Youth Center - the one that had turned his fairytale High School experience upside down and devastated him. He didn't need to dig up the old letter to know; it was simply one of those details of that day he would _never_ forget.

And while he could well remember the feeling, the memory of it was no longer the crippling sensations he'd experienced then. It was more like a dull ache around his heart, knowing his girl had given up on them - and lied to ensure he'd give up on them too.

Still, it was a long time ago and his wounds had scarred over years ago. Taking a deep breath, Tommy folded the ten year old letter carefully, placing it on the table next to the lamp. Why he was getting it _now_ of all times he didn't know - but it wasn't the only thing that had come in the envelope.

Looking at the other two sheets, he found another letter, this one shorter - more of a note than a letter.

_Tommy_

_I don't know why I've kept this all these years - except that I regret what I've done and... I feel guilty. _

_I feel guilty for running when I should have stood and fought; for being a coward when I should have been brave; for taking the 'easy' way out when I never had a reason to doubt we couldn't make it; for hurting you. Most of all for hurting you - and I know I did even if you deny it. _

_You deserve to know why I wrote you that letter all those years ago and still came back single during the whole Divatox fiasco. I'm hoping you'll be able to forgive me for being a terrified young woman. Not one who ever doubted your sincerity of feeling for her, but one who knew if she didn't let you go at that moment, she never would._

_You said once that you would always be there for me if I needed you. If that offer is still open, I'm asking; attached is a phone number and address where you can reach me._

_I need you._

_Kimberly_

Sure enough, the last page held her address - in Miami, Florida - along with three telephone numbers. One listed as her home, another as a cell and the last as a work number.

It was like being cold clocked after an illegal hit below the belt the referee didn't see - and knowing there was nothing you could do about it. Taking a minute to close his eyes, Tommy removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand - a headache had started and he had a feeling it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

He hadn't heard from Kimberly in years and all of a sudden, out of the blue, she was asking for his help.

They didn't know each other anymore, but he well remembered who she'd been before leaving for Florida; how she'd looked and sounded after they're rescued her and Jason on Murianthias. He could still see her under the evil's influence, how she'd gone almost straight for Kat... and how he'd been unable to reach her when Kat had stepped in. Time had dulled the edge of that encounter and countless others - but not his desire to help her.

Kimberly had ever been his damsel and he her knight in shining armor. Okay, so his armor was old, probably rusty and tarnished, but that wouldn't stop him from helping her. He'd long ago accepted the fact that Kimberly and he had grown apart, but he'd never stopped considering her a friend. Not once in these long years apart had his view on her changed. She'd been his first and best friend; yes she'd broken his heart, but even the way she'd done it hadn't been enough to eradicate their tie to one another. Murianthius had proved that. He firmly believed - had Kat not stepped in - he would have been able to break the spell and help Kimberly on his own.

And now she was _asking_ for his help.

Tommy couldn't have turned her away even if he'd wanted to. Folding the two letters together, he retrieved the envelope they'd come in and stuffed them back inside. The contents of the one could wait, but Kim's plea for help couldn't. The papers he was to grade forgotten, Tommy smoothed the parchment holding the address and phone number he would need.

The tone of Kimberly's letter indicated she needed him and soon so writing her back would likely mean it would be too late - and what would he say? He didn't know. Calling her was the most viable option. Checking his clock, he did the mental calculation on the time and winced. Almost eleven at night in Miami.

Still… if it was as important as the letter claimed - if she was reaching out to him, of all people - he surmised that the time of his call wouldn't matter to her, simply that he'd responded. That in mind, he reached for his portable hand set, plucking it off the charger and hitting the talk button all in one motion.

Dialing carefully, Tommy double checked the number several times to ensure he wouldn't misdial - he doubted if he did the person he ended up calling at this hour would be as charitable as Kim - and then held the phone to his ear. He didn't know where Kimberly was currently working or what she was doing, but he supposed she should be home this time of night; providing, of course, that she didn't work nights.

The line connected and the phone began to ring, Tommy taking a deep breath with each one and bracing himself for anything. For a man answering the phone; a child; a stranger - or Kim herself. He both hoped and dreaded the thought that Kim might answer the phone as he hadn't a clue what he would say to her.

"_Hello?"_

The groggy voice on the other end didn't sound at all familiar. "Hello," Tommy replied hesitantly. Forging ahead, he decided that honesty was the best policy. "I apologize for the hour of my call, but I'm looking for Kimberly Hart."

"_She's sleeping,_" groused the voice at the other end of the line - Tommy thought it was female. "_Is this about her mom?_"

_About her mom?_ Tommy suddenly had an inkling as to why Kimberly had reached out to him - and a slightly sick feeling overtook him. If something had happened to her mother, she _would_ need all the help he could give. "Kimberly sent me a letter asking me to call - my name is Tommy Oliver."

"_Tommy!" _

He pulled the receiver away from his ear. Yup, definitely female - and suddenly very much awake.

"_Why didn't you say so in the first place? Hang on a second, I'll wake her. She's been waiting for you to call all week."_

All week? Checking the post mark, he found it wasn't quite that old - it had come priority. Tommy turned that information around in his head, listening to the muffled conversation on the other end as the woman could be heard opening a door and trying to wake a sleepy Kimberly - not a good idea, Tommy remembered.

"_Kim, wake up."_

_"Go'way."_

_"You have a phone call."_

"_Hour's indecent._" Came the muffled reply. "_Take mess'ge._"

Tommy couldn't agree more - though his interest was piqued as to why Kim would be in bed and deeply asleep before eleven at night. Unless of course she was still into gymnastics; back in High School she'd always been in bed no later than ten. It had meant finding things to do whenever they hung out that didn't involve late nights and forced him to be creative. Despite his nervousness, Tommy found he was smiling; hearing her voice, even muffled as it was, brought back a lot of good memories.

_"Tommy's on the phone, Kim."_

_"Tommy!?" _

Kimberly suddenly didn't sound quite so groggy and there was no mistaking the anticipation in her tone. There was a scrambling on the other end as he figured Kimberly was reaching for the phone and a laugh which was unfamiliar - and had to come from the other woman - as Kimberly threatened the other woman with bodily harm if she didn't hand the phone over immediately. Finally, the noise stopped and he could hear a door closing before Kimberly's breathless voice came on the phone, still husky from sleep.

_"Tommy?"_

"Still the fire bird," he teased, unable and unwilling to stop himself. This conversation would be hard enough without starting it off awkwardly. "After all this time, I never thought I'd hear you threatening someone with broken legs just to talk to me."

She laughed - and he felt the years dropping away. Her laugh was the same. A little richer, but the laugh he remembered. "_I would be lying if I said I wasn't somewhat surprised myself._"

"I got your letter Kim." He hesitated, wondering if he should mention the contents of the first page he'd read - but decided against it. That old hurt was water under the bridge and her question in the second one was more important. "It sounded important so I didn't wait to call."

"_You _just_ got my letter - today?_"

"Five minutes ago - when I go home from work," he confirmed. It wasn't exactly the whole truth - he'd stopped for dinner - but that was a moot point. "And I wanted you to know that... no matter what, I'll be here if you need me for as long as it takes."

_"As long as it takes for what?"_

"For you to no longer need me."

"_It won't ever happen._" She fell silent for a long minute before he heard her take in a shaky breath. "_My mom's dying, Tommy._"

After the question her friend - roommate? - had asked, he'd half-suspected as much. "I'm sorry, Kim."

_"Me too."_

There was silence on the line before Tommy asked his next, reluctant question. "How long does she have?"

_"The doctor's in France say she's got less than eighteen months." _

There were audible tears in her voice now and Tommy's reaction was instantaneous; he never could stand to hear or see her cry. He spoke before he thought about it, the words slipping out unguardedly. "Don't cry, Beautiful; she's not gone yet."

She laughed softly, sadness and disbelief evident in her tone. "_Beautiful?_"

"Habit." he quickly corrected, silently cursing himself for the slip. "Is she coming back here?"

_"She's covered by Pierre's insurance in France and she couldn't fly even if she wanted to come here. Something about the altitude being dangerous for her condition."_

"Do they know what it is?"

_"It's a rare disease I can't pronounce. Pierre called me Monday to let me know."_

Monday. The date on her letter; the day the envelope was postmarked from Florida. Today was Thursday - Kim's letter had taken less than three days to get to him. "What do you need from me Kim? Name it and I'll do what I can to help."

"_I..._" she hesitated. "_I shouldn't._"

"Hey, whatever it is, it's okay. The worst I can say is no, right?"

"_That's what I'm afraid of._" Her admission was shaky. "_I have no right to ask what I want to after what I've done to you Tommy._"

"Let me be the one to decide that," he told her gently. Standing up, he paced towards his front door and back into the living room, unable to sit still any longer. "It's been ten years, Kim. I'm not that same heartbroken seventeen year old anymore - and neither are you. I said I would always be here for you and I meant it then as much as I mean it now. Not just because of what we've been through together. No matter our past, I've never stopped thinking of you as one of my friends."

_"Really?"_

"Really." He put all the conviction he could into the one word. "Now ask; what do you need from me - how can I help you?"

"_I... I want you to come with me to France for a few weeks - to see my mother._" Kimberly managed not to race through the request, though her voice shook as she said the words. "_I don't want to go alone._"

Go with Kim to France - alone with _Kimberly_ in one of the most romantic countries on the planet - right. If there hadn't been a history between them he might have misinterpreted why. "Isn't there someone else you'd rather take, Kim?" He had to ask. "A boyfriend or something?"

"_I suppose I... could ask Jason,_" she didn't sound too thrilled at the prospect - and she didn't rise to his bait. "_But his business is just taking off and he can't afford the time away. Mom would never believe he was- uh..._"

"You mom would never believe Jason was what, Kim?"

"_She's given up hope I'll ever find someone to be happy with, Tommy. There..." _she sighed, resignation and acceptance clear in her voice,_ "there hasn't been anyone really serious since you._"

_That_ was a completely unexpected admission. Despite her letter - the one he'd just read - ten years was a long time. He'd hardly been a saint and he certainly hadn't expected Kim to be one. The Kimberly he remembered was a passionate and lively person, that she hadn't shared that with anyone was mind boggling. "Nobody?"

"_Nope,_" this time her words were almost cheeky. "_Hard to believe, huh?_"

No kidding - and it wasn't something he could think about right at that moment. So Tommy did the only thing he could; he changed the subject. "Who are you living with right now - the woman who answered the phone?"

_"Yeah. She's a fellow coach and my roommate. Ali's been great, but I'm not as close to her as I was to you or the rest of the team. I could call one of them, but I'd rather have you with me when I see my mom. She's always liked you - and there's no one who understands me like you."_

"Understood, Kim, past tense," he hated to be the devil's advocate, but it needed to be said. "I haven't seen you in almost ten years; I don't know you anymore - and you don't know me."

_"I know that. I know that's mostly my fault too. But I don't care. The Tommy I remember is in there somewhere - you can't be that different or you would never have called simply because I said I needed you."_

She had him there. "You've always been my Achilles heel."

_"Present tense?"_

"Past, present, future - does it matter? But that's neither here nor there. France, huh?"

"_I'll understand if you can't come._" she conceded, but there was no mistaking the fact she hoped he wouldn't. "_But... I hope you will. I don't think I can do this on my own._"

Losing a parent was never easy - Tommy had watched several of his students lose theirs and the kids just weren't the same afterwards. Kimberly might have been an adult, but her mother was also her best friend and confidant - something he was sure hadn't changed in their years apart. Losing her would be a blow unlike any other loss Kim had ever suffered.

"Why me?"

"_Why not you?"_

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that only family can visit in the hospital? I don't exactly pass as your brother, Kim."

"_Maybe not, but I was thinking you could pose as my fiancé… just for the trip. If that's okay with you."_

So that was it. She didn't just need his company and his strength; she needed him as an alibi, a way to grant her mother's fondest wish. To say he was tempted was an understatement. Kimberly seemed to sense he was considering it and pushed just a little harder.

"_Anyone else I might bring with me would have to stay in the waiting room, and they wouldn't be able to help me when I finally go see her.. Mom's chart has her next of kin on it; what it doesn't have is extended family - and it wouldn't include my fiancé anyway._" She didn't even pause to take a breath. "_I know I'm asking a lot, but-_"

"When?" He cut her off before he could change his mind, mentally calculating the days until summer vacation and how many days he could take before that.

_"When what?"_

"When did you want to leave?"

_"As soon as possible. Pierre warned me that eighteen months is generous - she's probably got closer to twelve."_

A year - not a year and a half. Making one of those impulsive snap decisions he was so famous for among his friends, Tommy came to a conclusion. He couldn't turn his back on her; even if he'd wanted to he'd told her the truth. He'd never been able - nor would be able - to resist coming to her aid... and she knew it. He had papers to grade - which wouldn't' take long - and local phone calls to make before arranging tickets for them; Kimberly was under enough stress to have to worry about their travel arrangements. Plus, if she was going to pass as his fiancée, they'd need the proper trappings.

"I've got to set things straight with the school here and finish out the week. Is Monday soon enough for me to fly out to meet you in Miami?"

_"Does that mean you'll come with me?"_

"You asked for my help, Kim - I wouldn't ever turn my back on a friend, especially not when you're already going through enough with trying to be strong for your mom and Pierre and - if I remember you dad and brother at all - the rest of your family. If you need me to lean on, I can be anything you need me to be. Is Monday soon enough?"

_"You could meet me in France."_

"If I'm going to pose as your fiancé, we're going to do this right. I'll meet you in Miami and we can talk about what exactly our story is since we're bound to be asked by various people once we get there."

_"Can you make it out this weekend so we can fly to France on Monday?"_

A smile curved his lips at how eager she sounded. Eager and sad all at the same time. Her mother's illness was giving them a chance to see one another again - an unexpected boon surrounded by sorrow. "I'll see what I can do. Go back to sleep; I'll call you tomorrow with my travel plans."

_"Thank you, Tommy."_

"Anytime. Do you have your ticket to France already?"

_"Not yet, why?"_

"I'll set those up too."

_"Are you sure? I could call right now-"_

"Just get some sleep and try to figure out what we're going to tell people about our sudden engagement."

"_Alright._" The laughter in her voice was warm, and it warmed him almost as much as it helped buoy her spirits. "_Good night Tommy._"

"Good night, Kim. See you soon."

As he hung up the phone, Tommy stared at it with a funny little smile playing about his lips. His world had just been turned upside down, the girl who'd been his first love was asking him to pretend to be something he'd used to dream of being for real and he was going to have to take off before the last few weeks of school were done. Yet, despite the hardships it would cause him, it was like a piece had suddenly fallen into place and given him the whole, unobstructed picture.

Reaching for the phone again, Tommy pulled his phone book from his jacket pocket. He had several other calls to make before he even considered grading the last papers of his school year. As he dialed the first of them, he considered what he was doing - and smiled.


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

Tommy shouldered his carry on, readjusting the strap as he followed the debarking passengers at the Miami international airport. He'd traveled light, bringing nothing more for luggage than what he could carry in his duffle, figuring Kim could help him shop for what he'd need in France - and it would give her a much needed distraction. Kimberly, he'd been told by Jason, had never lost her love of shopping even if she was on a tight budget.

Secure in his pocket were the two tickets to France he'd bought at the same time as his ticket to Florida and the small velvet box he'd dug out of storage.

Passing through the gates and out into the hallway towards the main meeting area for arriving passengers, he scanned ahead as the people in front of him stepped through the doors, looking for Kimberly. She'd said she'd be there to meet him and an eerie kind of calm had settled over him the moment he'd stepped off the plane.

Nerves had come and gone as he'd spent his last, distracted day at the school for the year, suffered through the third degree from Haley, a lecture on his luck with Kimberly Hart and finally a hug and admonition to be careful. Haley hadn't liked his solution, but then she'd never liked the effect Kimberly had on him. As one of his best friends, the super genius has a vested interest in his continued well being and she'd been firmly against his plan of action. Tommy hadn't been swayed; Kimberly needed him and nothing anyone could say or do - shy of making him a Ranger again, with the world in imminent danger - would keep him away.

A glimpse of a petite figure bouncing from the ball of one foot to the other, an impression of a heart shaped face framed by caramel colored hair he still remembered in his dreams caught his attention as one of the doors opened. But it was the pink in her ensemble that really grabbed his attention. Kimberly would always be associated with that color in his mind and it suited her.

The door closed before he could get a good look at her face - he was too far away to see her clearly anyway - but that familiar warmth that had always accompanied the sight of her spread through his chest, leaving him without a doubt as to whom waited beyond the doors. If she'd recognize him had yet to be seen. His physique hadn't changed much since they'd last seen one another, but Tommy knew his physical appearance was different; his hair in particular. In all the fuss, he'd forgotten to tell her about it - it had so completely slipped his mind he hadn't even thought about it until the plan was coming into land in Miami

Stepping onto the escalator which led down towards the doors, Tommy kept his eyes glued to where he'd seen that splash of pink and was rewarded as the doors were opened by passengers exiting before him by another glimpse. This time, Kimberly wasn't facing his way, but pacing back and forth. A grin crossed his lips; she was nervous.

Unable to help himself, he stepped a few paces forward, passing the passengers who didn't want to use the escalator as a staircase, and stopping behind a couple who were blocking it.

Closing once more, the doors barred his view - but Tommy knew how Kimberly walked, he knew how she moved - and ten plus years hadn't changed that. There was no doubting who waited for him beyond the doors. The couple ahead of him moved off the escalator and Tommy followed but at a slower pace to put some distance between them. Kimberly knew he was coming alone - it didn't make sense any other way - and he wanted to be sure she recognized him.

Pushing open the doors, heat assailed him as he stepped through - not unlike the heat he was accustom to in California. His gaze went immediately to the woman in pink and white and he almost laughed. Kimberly looked like the teenager she'd been when he'd last seen her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a white leotard with a pink and blue track suit over top emblazoned with the name of the school on it.

Her gaze skimmed over him without so much as a hint of recognition and looked beyond to the doors through which the passengers were coming. Amused, Tommy headed her way, knowing the exact moment she realized it because her gaze darted back to him - and their eyes locked. Hers widened as sudden recognition kicked in and Tommy was absurdly pleased as he watched her take inventory of him - starting with his face and hair.

He was standing in front of her by the time she was finished, her gaze lifting back to his in astonishment.

"Do I pass muster or should I click my heels and march for you too?"

She laughed, her cheeks turning a shade to match her track suit. "Hello Tommy."

"Hey Kim," his smile was teasing, well aware that she was more fragile than she seemed. "See something you'd like to take home with you?"

Her gaze had fastened on his hair again. "I'm seeing something I don't quite believe," she told him honestly, meeting his gaze again. "You once swore you'd never cut your hair."

"I once swore a lot of things. You're looking good Kim."

"So're you. Really good. It suits you."

"Thanks." He adjusted his shoulder strap again, side stepping to avoid being run down by a gaggle of girls who weren't watching where they were going. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Don't you have luggage?"

Hefting the duffle he watched her eyes widen in disbelief. "I traveled light. I figure you can help me shop for whatever I need before we leave for France."

"You want _me_ to take you shopping?!" Staring at him, her mouth slightly agape, Kimberly didn't appear to be capable of processing the information - until she laughed. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tommy Oliver?"

They shared a grin.

"Is that a no?"

"No, that's an 'I don't believe you just asked me that' - not a no." Looking at him curiously, Kimberly eased away and began walking towards the entrance without really looking where she was going as he fell into step beside her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I thought you swore to never shop with me again?"

"Like I said," he shrugged almost self consciously, glad that none of the awkwardness he'd been expecting had appeared yet. "I swore a lot of things back then; a decade is a long time."

"No kidding. I feel like I know you, but talking to a stranger all at the same time." Getting her bearings, Kimberly led Tommy through the exit and towards the parking lot. Kimberly directed her attention to the machine to pay for her parking time, letting Tommy examine her at his leisure as she bent her head to sign the screen.

She looked the same - but different. Her hair was longer for starters, almost falling to her waist even when pulled back. She had the same nimble and sleek physique she'd always had in high school, but was rounder in places she hadn't been back then. There were new stress and laugh lines on her face when she smiled or frowned - but the biggest difference was in her eyes. Kimberly had accomplished so much at such a young age, she'd always felt the world was hers for the taking and that confidence had reflected in those brown orbs.

The illness that had stricken her mother had shaken that confidence and the knowledge that you didn't always have as much time as you'd once believed now shone in their depths. That, in of itself, was causing stress he could practically feel. He'd also heard it in her laugh earlier and was determined to help shoulder that burden.

"See something you'd like to take home with you?"

Her cheeky echo of his question was supposed to make him laugh, he knew, but Tommy couldn't. Instead he dropped his bag at his feet. "I see someone I'd like to give a hug to - if she'll let me."

Kimberly's teasing smile faded as she stared at him. Tears flooded her eyes and Tommy opened his arms in silent invitation. She practically jumped him, her arms sliding around his waist in a death grip as she buried her face in his chest. Tommy held her, wrapping her securely against him as he tucked his chin to the top of her head.

"I'm here," he told her softly. "You can lean on me, Kim; I'm not going anywhere."

Her whole body shuddered with his words, her shoulders heaving in silent sobs as she seemed to want to burrow into him - or steal his strength. He let her cry, knowing she probably hadn't given into the urge since hearing the news, and also knowing the release would allow her to be stronger afterwards. It wouldn't, he hoped, stop her from leaning on him through the trip they were about to make, but it would help her now.

She needed this.

Tommy had come prepared. He whispered soft assurances, letting her know she was no longer alone and that he would be with her for every step of this difficult journey. Kimberly's eased her hold on him after several minutes, the crying jag having left her face and eyes slightly swollen and red - and Tommy produced a handkerchief from one pocket to offer to her.

She untangled herself from his arm and accepted the kerchief. Tommy busied himself collecting his duffle as Kimberly composed herself. Only when she was ready, having turned to face him again, did Tommy push back to his feet.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kimberly brushed a stray tear from her cheek and found a smile for him. "I didn't mean to lose it on you in the first ten minutes you were here."

"Twenty, maybe?"

"Maybe." She understood what he was doing - and Tommy saw the appreciation for it shining in her eyes. "What do you say I take you home so you can drop your bag?"

"This is your show," Tommy told her honestly. "I just bought he tickets."

Impulsively, she reached out to grab his hand and squeezed, a touch shyly. "Thanks Tommy. Thanks for being here."

"You'd do the same for me," the words popped out before he thought about them.

Kimberly smiled - and didn't drop his hand. "In a heartbeat."

----------

Tommy was standing in front of Kimberly trophy case in the small apartment she shared with Ali. The other coach was working, as Kimberly had been before coming to get him, and wouldn't be back until late. Kimberly, he'd learned, had taken the rest of the day - and month - off.

"Did you want anything in your coffee, Tommy?"

"Straight black is fine," he told her, examining the three gold medals with her name on them. "So... you're coaching now?"

"It's not the teaching I wanted to do - here," she offered him a mug, which he took with a smile of thanks; you couldn't get a decent cup at any airport he knew. "But it pays the bills and it seemed like the thing to do once I was a decorated gymnast. People hear my name in the business and they want their kids to train with me because I did something their kids dream of doing."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Most of the time." He arched his eyebrows in silent inquiry as he settled onto one end of the couch, Kimberly on the other. She curled her legs beneath her and cradled the mug in her hands. "My students are great, but it's the parents that get to me most. Some of my students are only in gymnastics because their parents are pushing them in that direction and they'd rather be doing something else."

"Sounds like you'd prefer to be doing something else."

"Sometimes." She took a sip of her drink. "Now, with mom's illness, I think I'm noticing the pressure to deliver a lot more. Before I was simply teaching a sport I love, over the last few months it's been getting more and more difficult to get out of bed at three in the morning. I guess it seems more like a job than a passion."

He didn't know what to say to that. Having found a passion in something he'd never been remotely interested in as a teenager, it was an area he couldn't relate very well too. Kimberly's passion stemmed from a love of something she'd been doing since she was a kid - like his martial arts - except she'd turned her passion into a career.

"I think," he offered slowly, considering his words. "Maybe you need a break."

"This trip is France will give me that."

"That's not what I mean," He pinned her with a look - something he knew his fellow ex-Dino Rangers called his 'teacher's look'. "I mean a real break; one where you do something else for a while. There is such a thing as too much of something."

"Says mister multi-colors himself." Her tease was friendly - and she didn't yet know about his latest stint in spandex.

"Speaking of France, I think I've figured out an easy story for how we got back together," Tommy took a sip of his coffee - and almost purred with pleasure. Kimberly made a mean cup of joe.

"I thought you said for me to do that."

"Did you?"

"Parts of it - but I still don't know where we would have met again."

"Here in Miami." Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket stub, offering it to her. "I was here less than six months ago for a Paleontology conference. The hall where it was held is less than a block away from the gym's complex."

"Paleontology?"

"My field of expertise. It's a long story."

Kimberly accepted the ticket, looking at it - and then burst out laughing. "I was invited to go to this but had to turn it down because of trials for one of my girls."

"You missed some fascinating speakers."

"What, did you touch on a topic?"

"Of course I - hey! Just _what_ is that supposed to mean?"

With a giggle, she grinned at him and Tommy didn't mind her tease; it was simply wonderful to be there and bask in her laughter again. He could see the wheels turning in her head and wasn't disappointed when she slowly began to extrapolate a story from that ticket stub. "I was still in town during the meet. We could have easily bumped into each other. I'm rather surprised we didn't actually," frowning, Kimberly flicked the ticket and then handed it back. "So let's say we did and we went for coffee," she held up her mug, "and we talked about what we've been doing for the last decade since we lost touch. Renewed our friendship-"

"It never lapsed."

"It did," Kimberly contradicted. "And that's my fault and for that I'm sorry. But anyway, over coffee we renewed our friendship and decided to give things another go."

"Simple - I like it."

"Was it at all close to what you came up with?"

"I figured dinner instead of coffee, but coffee makes more sense." He took another sip. "And you make a damn fine cup of it."

"Thanks. Anyway, then after coffee we traded phone numbers and kept in sporadic touch."

"So how'd I propose - or did Kimberly Hart become liberated and propose to me?"

She laughed softly. "I don't know; how did Tommy Oliver propose?"

"Over the phone."

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Over the phone." he repeated, his eyes twinkling. "I couldn't make it out, so I tracked the FedEx package that held your ring and called just minutes before they arrived. I asked you to marry me as you were opening it up."

"That's... quite the proposal, especially since its all fabrication."

Tommy put his mug aside and reached into his pocket again, pulling out the other items inside. The letters she'd sent him - both the recent ones and the one he'd received ten years ago - were put beside the ticket stub on the scarred coffee table. Beside them went their plane tickets to France and, finally, a small velvet box. Kimberly stared at it.

"You didn't have to..."

"I know."

"This whole story is just for show."

"I know."

Seeing she wouldn't reach for the box, Tommy did and flipped back the lid. Butterflies were crawling through his stomach, almost as if he was proposing to her for real. Inside the box was a platinum and gold interwoven band with a single, rare rose colored diamond nestled comfortably within. On either side of the square cut stone - it was a half carat at least - were four gem chips. An emerald, white diamond, ruby and sapphire - so dark it looked black.

"Show or not, you should have a ring."

Kimberly paled, one hand going to her throat in surprised shock. "Tommy..."

Lifting the box, he held it out to her solemnly, managing to keep his hands from shaking, and his voice from cracking as he explained - and sternly told himself this wasn't real. "I've had the diamond for a while, even since David gave it to me for safe keeping."

"David?"

"My brother - but that's a story for later. This ring was my mother's."

"Your..." Kimberly couldn't tear her gaze away from the band. "She's not...?"

"No, no; my blood mother. David is my brother by blood; he had all of their possessions because they'd been put in storage for him until he came of age. He figured I should have the ring since he was already married."

"Tommy... I can't accept this."

"Sure you can - your mother will love it when you tell her it's one of my family heirlooms and traditions."

How could she argue with that kind of logic? Tentatively, Kimberly extended her hand, palm up to accept the ring. Tommy shifted forward on the couch, reaching forward to relieve her of her mug before she spilled it all over herself.

"Here, let me."

He could swear she wasn't breathing as he turned her hand over and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. It fit, as if made for it, and a shiver skirted down Tommy's spine. This felt too real, too much like the real thing. He knew Kimberly felt it too when his gaze lifted from the ring, his thumb brushing across where it fit her so perfectly, to meet hers. A flash of sudden insight told him that Kimberly would be the only woman to wear that ring in his lifetime; he couldn't imagine asking for that ring back at the end of this trip. She was _supposed_ to have it - and he knew he'd let her keep it.

"Perfect fit." Nodding at his murmur, almost as if she couldn't find her voice, she watched him with wide eyes. Tommy lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Tommy... I never thought... I didn't expect..."

"I know," he shrugged, collecting his cup and easing out of her space to give her a chance to collect herself. He wasn't about to take advantage of her in this vulnerable state. "But I figured if I was going to play the part, we should have the trappings. We can get something else if you'd rather."

"No!" Her vehement denial surprised them both and Kimberly blush. "I mean, no; it's perfect - a little too perfect it feels kind of surreal."

Tommy wasn't about to tell her that the square slots on either side of the main stone had been empty when he'd been given the ring and his Friday afternoon had been spent getting the new stones set in place. A little something that made it just hers - and his. "In a good or a bad way?"

"Both," her lips twitched. "My sense of humor has turned a little morbid in the last few years and it's finding quite a bit of humor in all of this. That it took my mother's illness to bring us back together and for you to finally put a ring on my finger. Real or not," her tone dropped and he almost missed her next words, "this is what my dreams have been made of."

Tommy tapped the letters on the table. "That we can talk about later, when we're not trying to figure out how to convince people you're my fiancée, okay? I'm here for _you_ Kim; this isn't about me and I have every intention of making this as easy as possible for you."

"Nothing is going to make this easy Tommy," she sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "But having you here helps far more than you'll ever know. I can't thank you enough for just being here."

"You don't need to thank me," his smile was easier now that they'd passed the first hurdle. "Though - if you want to - you can take me on that shopping trip I need."

"You're serious about that?"

"As a heart attack. I think I'll need more than two pairs of jeans and a couple of t-shirts for the length of time we'll be in France."

"We could always shop there."

And he had every intention of taking her, but that was a surprise for later. "We could, but I'd rather not worry about clothes in our first few days on the ground. Just help me find a few things here for now - we can always add to my wardrobe later."

Kimberly tossed back the last of her coffee. "Just let me change and grab my runners, I know just where to take you."

Watching her dart away, Tommy knew he'd done the right thing. Shopping with her was always a chore, but it was a burden he was willing to shoulder knowing it helped her relax. What she didn't yet know was that this little excursion wasn't just for him. She'd protest, he'd insist and in the end he'd win because she was vulnerable - and Kimberly would feel somewhat better equipped to deal with her mother's illness.

_That_ he was looking forward to.


	3. Part 3

_Part 3_

Mrs. Dumas, formerly Hart, was speaking in hushed tones with her husband Pierre when the nurse knocked on her door. "Madame, you have vizitors. Do you feel well enough to see them?"

The couple exchanged looks. Visitors? "I thought only family was allowed in."

"Oui, monsieur," the nurse supplied. "They are family. Does Madame feel _très bien _or shall I tell them to come back _a demain_?"

"Send them in, Marie."

"_Immédiatement_, Madame."

When Kimberly and Tommy stepped into the hospital room a couple of minutes later, they were greeted by the wide-eyed expressions of Kimberly's mother and her husband. Kimberly clutched Tommy's hand tightly, the ring hidden within his grasp, his fingers almost bloodless. It was the only outside manifestation of her fear and he made no move to extract his hand.

"Hi mom."

"Kimberly... oh Kimberly!" Caroline opened her arms and Kimberly practically flew across the room to sweep her mother into a hug. "Oh, sweetie, I thought you couldn't get the time away!"

Laughing, tears already sliding down her cheeks, Kimberly pulled back. "I made the time."

Tommy hung back by the door as Kimberly and her mother exchanged hellos, the delight in the deathly ill woman's face unmistakable. Pierre hugged Kimberly - and it was the artist who noticed the ring before Kimberly had pulled away from her mother. Pierre looked his way and Tommy arched his eyebrows in a silent question. Pierre's lips twitched - the first smile he'd suppressed in days Tommy suspected - and nodded once.

"Kimberly, who is this?" Caroline finally focused on Tommy, looking at her daughter curiously - and was unable to resist teasing her. "He's not family - is he?"

Kimberly, who settled next to her mother on the bed, extended her hand to Tommy, beckoning him forward with a shy smile. "Surely you remember Tommy, mom."

"Tommy!"

He grinned at her surprise - more than a little flattered she remembered him. It boded well for their charade. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Dumas."

"Tommy - as in Tommy Oliver from Angel Grove Tommy?"

He nodded.

"I thought you and Kim lost touch years ago."

"We did," Kimberly admitted as Tommy slid his hand into hers. He squeezed it, offering his silent support - he knew what was coming. "He was in Miami six months ago for a conference and we ran into each other again."

"Tommy, it's not that I'm not delighted you're here with Kim, but only family is allowed to visit," Caroline looked to Pierre apprehensively, as if worried about the consequences of his visit. "I considered you family once... but..."

"They made an exception in my case," he assured her, mentally bracing himself for lying to her. It wasn't as hard as it had once been - age and experience allowed him to relax and gave him the ability to look her in the eyes as he forged ahead. Pretending to be engaged to Kimberly and talking about it were child's play in the grand scheme of the things - he'd had to tell people a lot of worse fibs during his Ranger days. "They usually do for the fiancé of the daughter involved."

"Fi...an..cé?" Reaching for Kimberly's hands, Caroline tugged the one Tommy held from his grasp. He shifted his hands to Kimberly's shoulders, watching as her mother ran her fingers over the ring on Kimberly's. There were tears in her eyes as she lifted her head. "You're going to marry my daughter?"

Tommy nodded. The joy shining in Mrs. Dumas' eyes was worth the deception.

"Truly?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Kimberly's words were fully of soft pride - it was something that didn't sound forced to his ears.

"Oh baby..." Tears slipped down Caroline's cheeks. "I thought..."

"My too, mom - he's something else, isn't it?"

"He certainly is!"

They shared a soft laugh Tommy didn't quite understand before he found himself pinned with a questioningly look by Kimberly's mother. "Not that I'm ungrateful you want to marry my daughter, Tommy, but... after what she did to you? How she hurt you?"

"I've had a lot of time to come to terms with that old hurt," Tommy answered honestly. "I forgave Kim a long time ago, Mrs. Dumas, we just never got back in touch at that point. Jason kept me up to date on how she was doing and everything; and I made sure he had my contact information in case she ever needed me."

"I know it's been a long time, but what she did-"

"Doesn't matter anymore. Life gives us choices - to live in the past or the present and look forward to the future. Kim's letter forced me to choose - so I chose to take the lessons she'd taught me and move on with my life. Despite it, I never stopped loving her." He smiled at Kimberly, squeezing her shoulders as he noted the surprise she was quick to hide at his words flash in her gaze. She freed one hand from her mother's to cover his. "Our meeting was the second chance I never thought I'd get - and even then I thought she was going to tell me no."

Their gazes were locked, a silent conversation Tommy didn't quite understand flickering between them. Once upon a time it would have been different, but now, there was too much distance for him to understand the question her eyes were asking. Her mother unknowingly broke the spell.

"Kimberly!"

They snapped their gazes back to Mrs. Dumas to find that Caroline looked horrified.

"He's the only man you've ever talked about and you were going to tell him _no_?"

The only man? Interesting - it echoed what she'd written him all the years ago. Tommy paid close attention as Kimberly flushed guiltily.

"I just made him wait for my answer mom, you know, make him sweat?" The look she cast his way was teasing, but Tommy could easily read the silent anguish she was struggling to hide; this was more difficult that she'd ever expected it to be - and Kimberly had always been uncomfortable about lying to her mother. Their little silent conversation was buried under an avalanche of reality. "I would _never_ have told him no."

"Good." Turning her attention back to the ring, Mrs. Dumas examined it carefully. "This is lovely, just lovely - is it custom made?"

"It's a family heirloom," Tommy supplied, knowing Kimberly had told her mother about his situation. "My birth mother's engagement ring, actually."

"You found them then?"

"They're dead," Tommy allowed, keeping his tone conversational, though it cost him to feel the way Kimberly stiffened under his hands. It was a reminder of what she was about to go through. "I have a brother, David - and I found him."

"Oh Tommy, that's wonderful. Everyone should have family."

"The Oliver's are my family, Mrs. Dumas - and so will Kim be."

"When's the wedding?"

"Er..." Kimberly looked up at Tommy, her smile fading as she thought fast. "Tommy proposed the morning I learned about your illness mom; we haven't really talked about it yet."

"Oh sweetie!" Kimberly was wrapped in another tight hug. "I'm sorry. This should be a happy time for you and now you're dealing with this."

"It's okay, mom. We'll manage."

"Why don't you elope?"

Three sets of eyes turned towards Pierre; two in shock, the other in delight. He shrugged almost sheepishly; he wasn't a man of many words, but when he spoke, he had a reason to. "You're in France - a country of lovers; your mother has always dreamed of attending your wedding and she cannot return to the States for it - so why not marry while you're here."

"We haven't been engaged that long," Kimberly protested weakly. "And it was so sudden; we haven't had time to talk about the details..."

"You've waited twelve years, surely that's long enough?"

Tommy and Kimberly exchanged looks. This wasn't something they'd foreseen when they'd considered this little charade - and now they were caught. A thrill shot through him as he stared at her, watching the knowledge that they'd been ensnared brighten Kimberly's eyes. It was tempting to say it was a fabulous idea, to marry Kimberly, even in name only, but that wasn't why he'd come. He was here to back her up, to be _her_ pillar of strength as she'd been through his teenage years. It wasn't his choice to make.

Bending down, Tommy brushed his lips over Kimberly's cheek. "Your call," he murmured softly.

She understood his message; it was her choice where to go from here. She could either continue with the charade they'd committed to, or end it right there. Kimberly swallowed hard - and gave an answer that was no answer at all. "I want you at my wedding as much as you want to be there mom, but it's not about _me_; it's about _us_. Visiting hours are just about over, so Tommy and I will talk about it tonight and let you know when we come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Consider it at least," Caroline told her daughter sternly, though it was a carefully concealed plea neither missed. It would mean the world to the dying woman to see one of her final wishes and dreams fulfilled. "Pierre?"

"_Oui,_ _mon amour_?"

"That ache is back." She shifted with a grimace, pain evident on her features.

"I'll get the nurse."

He departed, disappearing into the corridor and Mrs. Dumas took the opportunity to pull Kimberly forward and into another tight hug, this one longer than any of the others. "Whatever you decide, Kimberly, I'll be with you one way or another. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

Taking their leave as the nurse returned with Pierre, Tommy slid his arm around Kimberly's waist as they exited the room, helping keep her on her feet. They made it as far as the elevators before her knees gave out. In moments she was in his arms again and her composure crumbled. Tommy scooped her up and took three long steps to a nearby waiting area, settling onto the edge of one chair with Kimberly in his lap. Her arms wound around his neck and shoulders as she buried her face against him. Rocking her back and forth, Tommy held her, offering what silent support he could as he fought the tightness in his own throat.

They didn't speak as he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and offered it to her when the bout had subsided into sniffles. Nor did they move as Kimberly tried to collect herself. It wasn't until they were out of the hospital and back in the cab, headed for their hotel, that Kimberly broke the silence.

"She looks so fragile."

There was nothing he could say to that despairing comment, so he didn't say anything, he simply grasped her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back almost immediately, clinging to his strength.

"She's really d-dying - isn't she?"

"Yes," he couldn't stay silent in the face of that question as the cab pulled up to the curb and stopped. Tommy handed the man some Euros, waved away the change, and helped Kim out of the car. She went as if in a daze, the reality of the situation suddenly having hit home.

Helping her into the hotel, Tommy swept her into his arms when it was clear she was barely functional, her eyes glazed and glassy. Ignoring the startled looks of the other patrons, he kept a hold of Kimberly as the elevator arrived on the main floor. The old fashioned lobby came complete with operator for the elevators and for this trip, Tommy had made a point to reserve a large suite normally reserved for honeymooning couples - not only did it give them space so he could crash on the supplied couch, but it was fully equipped.

Kimberly in his arms, he turned in place to flash the proxy card over the reader to the room and the door clicked open. Pushing it open with his foot, Tommy carried her into the room. Their bags were still sitting - packed - just visible inside the bedroom where the bellhop had left them, and Tommy ignored everything but the woman in his arms. Striding to the couch, he took a seat and cradled her in his lap once more.

Gently stroking her hair with one hand, he used the other to undo the zipper on her light jacket before peeling it off. His own went with a shift and a wiggle, discarded to the floor nearby. His shoes slipped off next, hers going with a protest until she was in her stocking feet once more. Sliding back, he put Kimberly's feet on the couch next to him and eased his back against the cushions.

She curled into him, saying nothing, her grip desperate. She'd look at him only once through the whole ordeal and in her eyes had been a silent, irrational plea; to make everything go away so her mom wouldn't be sick and she wasn't about to lose her best friend. To make everything better like he'd always done.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to change the reality of the situation, Tommy simply held her until she went limp in his grasp, her head tucked under his chin, her fingers still tangled in his shirt in a death grip. Afraid of waking her, Tommy tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling and tried to come to terms with what had happened in the hospital - and the haunting image of a woman who'd once been hale and healthy.

Kimberly's mother was already a shadow of herself.

Veins were visible through skin that was more clear than opaque, standing out in stark contrast to the parchment color of her skin. Her chestnut hair - the same color as Kimberly's - was still full, but looked as brittle as straw. atrophy from inactivity, or perhaps a side effect of the disease, had left a once supple body now a shell of its former strength. He didn't see how Mrs. Dumas would make it a month in such a body, let alone a year or more.

It wasn't surprising that Kimberly had collapsed.

Her hands shifted, twisting a little more in his shirt as if trying to free themselves. Lifting the hand that wasn't stroking her hair, he carefully unwound her fingers from the fabric. The cool metal of his mother's engagement ring brushed against his finger tips and he paused, thinking about how comfortable he was at that moment; being Kimberly's rock - her shoulder to cry on.

None of this felt strange.

Not the fact he was in France or that Kimberly was currently curled up on his lap snuffling softly in her sleep. Not that he was here with her, or that she was wearing his mother's engagement ring as a ruse. Pierre's words came back to him, echoing about his head like a portent.

_"Why don't you elope?"_

Why not, indeed?

If he'd been engaged to Kimberly in truth, Tommy wouldn't have given a second thought about giving them an affirmative answer - but they weren't really engaged and for all the time they'd spent together in the last three days, they were still technically strangers. The Kimberly he remembered had matured and grown, acquiring habits and quirks she'd not had as a teenager. He'd done his fair share of the same and she'd more than noticed.

While they'd shared their histories, catching up on one another's lives, she'd been tickled pink by the fact he'd just finished another stint as a Ranger. Blue, she'd said, was the only color left for him - and then proceeded to tell him arbitrarily that white and green were his colors - black a close third - but blue simply wasn't his thing.

A faint smile creased his lips, but it was tinged with sadness. Mrs. Dumas would never know just how much a mixed blessing her illness was to him. He was sad Kimberly was losing someone so close and special to her, but in a way, it was that very same illness that had made her reach out to him once again. It had brought Kimberly back into his circle of friend - and into the circle of his arms - however temporarily.

At the hospital he'd simply said what had come natural; he'd been as honest as he could with her mother and Pierre, determined to lie as little as possible. Kimberly need never know he wasn't lying - providing it didn't upset her mother, she wouldn't complain. If he was opening himself up to hurt in the process, so be it.

He was tired of tip toeing around her, of pretending like they didn't have a history - and a damn good one at that; tired of pretending like he didn't care.

On the other side of the argument, he felt like a cad. Taking advantage of Kimberly like this, allowing her to make rash decisions while under such emotional stress went against every fiber of his being; but he'd sworn to be there for her and no matter what decision she made, he wouldn't question it unless it was detrimental to her somehow. The last thing he wanted was her to regret the last days with her mother and, because of that, he was willing to do just about anything to ensure she didn't.

"Tommy?"

The husky tone of her voice brought him out of his thoughts - and the realization that the room was now shadowed and the sun had set beyond the windows. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What Pierre said; what your mother wants."

"What are we going to do?" Her grip on him tightened fractionally - she didn't even have to ask which part and it was gratifying to know he wasn't the only one thinking about it. "She looked so happy when we told her... if we... if _I_ tell her the truth now, it'll be devastating."

Silence hung between them for a long moment before Tommy straightened, tilting his head back and down so he could see her face. Their eyes locked and he searched those brown orbs of misery for answers. There was little he could offer by the way of reassurance at that moment, and he knew it.

"What would you like to do, Kim?"

"The impossible," she whispered. "I'd like to make my mom better, but I know I can't. I want to grant her most fervent wish for me... but I can't."

Tommy didn't say anything, sensing she wasn't finished - and she didn't disappoint him as tears pooled her eyes.

"I don't want her to die with regrets, _I_ don't want to die with regrets - and I know she will. She'll regret not seeing me marry you after all this time. But... you didn't come to France to marry me, no matter how much she might want otherwise."

She looked so tortured, so miserably desolate, his heart tripped in his chest - and it was his downfall. "Why not?"

Kimberly blinked. "Pardon?"

Having said the words, his mind was running a mile a minute. "I said, why not? We can get married here, so your mom and Pierre can come and then get it annulled when she..." he'd been about to say when she died, but amended himself hastily, "when we get back home."

She was already shaking her head before he finished as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "I know the stock you put in marriage, Tommy," reaching up to cup his face, her smile was sad and tumultuous. "I know what family means to you."

"You're right," he agreed. "But family isn't something that binds people by blood alone. You're part of a family that few people have been admitted to, Kim and - let's face it - wouldn't you get a kick out of sending a wedding post card to Jason?"

He made her laugh - just a soft chuckle - but it was something. "He'd be furious he wasn't invited."

"He'd cope - though Trini might have my head."

"She wouldn't dare!"

Brushing her bangs back and away, he caught another tear on the pad of his thumb. It wouldn't be the proposal he'd envisioned all those years ago, but it fit the circumstances. Little did she know it, but if she said yes, it meant he would never be getting that ring back; the thought almost made him smile. It was fitting, after everything they'd be through that their marriage would be a sham - but then, it would also give them time. And time was something he could use to his advantage.

"How about it, Kim - marry me?"

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not - I'm offering."

"Tommy…"

"I told you I'm here to be whatever you need. You needed me to be your fiancé; I'm playing that role. It's not that far a stretch to doting husband."

"That's not really fair to you."

"The only other option is to tell her the truth."

Which was no option at all. Mrs. Dumas didn't look as if she could take that kind of shock and survive it - Kimberly was shaking her head in silent denial. The knowledge hung heavily in the silence and Tommy sensed her wavering - funny, he'd never dreamed convincing Kimberly to marry him would be this difficult - and pressed his advantage.

"Neither of us is seeing anyone seriously so what can it hurt to give your mom a little happiness - to make her wish for you come true?"

He could tell she was tempted as she chewed her bottom lip. She looked away and then back. "Did... you mean what you said to her... back in the hospital room?"

"The thing about lies is that... if you tell too many they're hard to keep straight. We're already purporting one lie so I figured I'd be honest with her whenever I could to avoid tripping myself up."

"Is that a yes?"

"Does it matter?" His soft question prompted an answer in the depths of her gaze, saying it did - but she couldn't admit it, not yet, and Tommy was glad she wasn't pushing. Instead he forged ahead, cupping her face in his palm as he continued to brush his thumb over her cheek, his lips tilting into a half smile. "What do you say, Kim; should I be investigating how to get us married while we're here?"

There was a brief moment of silence where he believed she'd continue to fight him on it - and he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. "In name only?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice; if he spoke he'd never be able to say it.

"And only until she's... until..."

"Until we're back in the States."

She took a deep breath - and amazingly relaxed, her gaze turning cautiously hopeful. "I'll need a dress."

"My VISA's at your disposal."

"We'll need a location."

"In Paris?" He couldn't help sounding affronted. "I'm sure we can find something."

"It's got to be somewhere mom can get to."

"I'll carry her if need be."

"Flowers will be a must."

"There's a florist on every corner." A lightness entered their banter as they batted the idea back and forth, becoming accustomed to it. "Any other conditions?"

"Mom will insist on their being pictures."

So would he. "I'll arrange it."

"You make it sound so easy."

Tommy shrugged. He hadn't told her about was his monetary worth, his investments and his savings - and wouldn't until it was absolutely necessary. "When you've battled monsters in space, the past and the future any other challenge is relatively minor."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Leave everything to me - except the location. What do you say we let your mom choose?"

Her answering smile and hug as she wrapped him in a tightly enthusiastic embrace was answer enough.


	4. Part 4

_Part 4_

Her mother was ecstatic and honored to be asked to locate a place for them to be married. Tommy managed to get her alone and slip the fact that price wasn't an obstacle so she could choose just about anything her heart desired. Leaving her mother in the best spirits she'd been since the decline in her health had begun, Tommy treated Kimberly to coffees at a nearby café, glad to see that she was more lively herself.

Parisian fashions were some of the most elegant and extravagant in the world and it wasn't long before Kimberly could no longer stand the suspense. Practically dragging him from the café, Kimberly hailed a cab - to which Tommy told the drive to take them to the foremost wedding salon in the city. Kimberly protested, but Tommy had her beat; he could speak French better than she could.

It evolved from finding Kimberly a dress, to him needing a Tuxedo - which he'd suspected would be a must - to both Pierre and her mother needing finery for the ceremony. After Kimberly had fallen into an exhausted sleep the night before, Tommy had called around - unafraid of pulling the strings he had to make this work - and managed to find them an appointment with a licensing agent who could issue a marriage license for them the following Monday.

Seeing as how it was now Wednesday, it would give them several days to shop and make arrangements for the ceremony, get fitted for their finery and Tommy a chance to visit a bank. This trip wouldn't break him - far from it - but Kimberly would begin suspecting something was amiss with his finances when she had a minute to slow down.

Fortunately, a shopping Kimberly was a focused Kimberly, and they mostly spent their time collecting magazines at the bridal shops they hit so she could bring them back to the hospital and pour over the ideas with Caroline. Tommy and Pierre were left in charge of arranging things at one of the gardens surrounding the Eifel Tower that Caroline had picked for the wedding.

The days flew by between all of the preparations being made - reservations and arrangements to complete, fittings for Kim's dress... a dress she'd found only after extensive searching where Tommy had cooled his heels outside many a shop. When she'd come out glowing, he'd known she'd found it. He'd felt a little ridiculous seeing as how they were going to be seeing each other to get ready - only to find out that he and Pierre would prepare at the hotel so Kimberly could get ready with her mother at the hospital.

A special allowance - along with the discreet direct care nurse who normally looked after Caroline - made it possible for her to come. She'd be in a wheelchair, which had vetoed a few locales of choice for the ceremony, but her being there was what mattered.

Caught in the whirlwind, the big day arrived without fanfare. Tommy and Kimberly signed their license that morning, providing the needed blood work and documentation without issue only to be caught up in the last minute details. Flowers, minister - and a bout of cold feet neither had expected.

"Are you sure we should go through with this?"

Kimberly's question caught him completely off guard as they were heading back to the hotel with carefully wrapped packages of flowers. Her bouquet, among other things.

"It's a little late to be having second thoughts - don't'cha think?"

"Well... yeah... but we're making a commitment, Tommy, one that neither of us take lightly and I don't know if I can repeat the vows the minister is going to read. The 'until death do us part' thing is pretty permanent."

Tommy glanced around before taking her elbow in his free hand and ducking into a nearby doorway; the nice thing about the old architecture was an abundance of semi-private places to have heart-to-heart talks, or steal kisses; something he was trying not to think about. The more he got to know about her again, the more Tommy found his old feelings for the Kimberly he'd known evolving and stretching to encompass the woman she'd become.

"We talked about this."

"I know, I know," she kept her voice down to avoid drawing attention to them. "But... isn't there another way?"

"Kim... the wedding is this evening; everything's in place. Unless you're going to tell your mother the truth - that this is all a big, elaborate hoax for her benefit - then what other choice is there?"

"Cold feet?"

He shook his head. "You and I both know your mom would never buy it, not after everything that's passed between us - both now and when we were kids. Only the truth-"

"I know, I _know_."

She sounded almost pained, and he caught a glimpse of something in her gaze he never expected. Something he'd rarely seen in her as a teenager and usually was associated with others, not herself. Fear. Kimberly was afraid of something other than her mother's death - and she was looking for a way out; for a way to run.

"What are you scared of, Kim?"

Her head jerked as if he'd slapped her. "Afraid?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh, so you think you can read me now?"

"No," he admitted levelly, knowing she was looking for a way to get him angry - for him to give her the out she wanted, "but if this last week and a half-" had it really only been that long? "-has shown me anything, it's that you're stronger than you look. You were fearless in High School - but that's changed. Life's taught you lessons, this one the hardest of them all, but you haven't let them cow you. Yet... you're afraid of this... of me. Why? What did I do?"

He'd hit his mark - he saw it in the way her eyes widened before she ducked her head to the side and away. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she struggled to control her breathing - and her temper. If anything, he'd learned she was more volatile now than she'd ever been before. She was silent for so long, Tommy was beginning to think he wasn't going to get an answer - when she finally spoke. It was so soft, he almost missed it.

"You'll leave." Lifting her head, she met his gaze away and this time there was pain in her eyes that had nothing to do with her mother's illness. "No matter what vows we say today, Tommy, no matter what promises we make, they're all going to be lies. Every last one. When we get home, you'll go back to your life, I'll go back to mine and when my mom calls to ask about how we're doing, what am I going to tell her? That we did it all for her? That you had a life to get back to that didn't include me? I don't think I can do it - not again."

"Which part?"

Shifting the flowers to the crook of his elbow, he braced his hand on the doorframe, keeping her boxed in, suspecting if he didn't she might actually run from him. Everything had been boiling down to this discussion he knew; since he'd gotten her letter, it was the one topic they'd avoided and the one topic they needed to discuss. It was the last obstacle between who'd they'd been and who they'd become. He just hadn't expected to need to do it in a semi-private doorway on the way to get ready for their wedding.

"Say goodbye."

The way she whispered it almost broke his heart all over again. Drawing her forward, careful not to crush his other burden, he wrapped her in a one armed hug, pressing his lips to her temple in the only affectionate kind of kiss he dared - and was rewarded when her arms snaked around his waist and she hugged him fiercely.

"Then don't."

"I won't have a choice; you have your life in Reef Side, mine's in Miami."

"I'm a teacher; I don't go back to school until September." He'd caught her off guard again - something he was peevishly enjoying. Turnabout was fair play for all the times she'd done it to him both past and present. "Haley can watch my place and we'll technically be married - more than enough of an excuse to stay on the East coast."

"You'd do that for me?"

Tommy laughed - he couldn't help it. "If you haven't learned I'd do just about anything for you by now, Kim, you never will."

She giggled, catching how absurd her question sounded when they were embarking on a sham of a wedding - that was costing him a small fortune she was sure - simply to fulfill a dying wish of her mother's. He squeezed her tightly before releasing her.

"Come on; we'll talk about where we go from here later."

"Tommy... what about our vows?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you feel horrible knowing you're pledging yourself to me because of a lie?"

"Who says they're a lie?"

Kimberly stared at him open mouthed for a long moment.

"I told your mom I never stopped caring about you, Kim. A part of me will always love the girl you were - I'll _cherish _and _honor_ those memories until the day I die. Won't you?"

Blinking at his logic, she slowly nodded in understanding and a smile spread across her face. "So that's how you're justifying it."

"It is. I don't see our vows as a lie - you'll always be important to me, you always have been. That's never going to change."

"You don't know that."

"Twelve years and an impromptu trip to France say otherwise." Before she could object, he nodded towards the street once more. "Come on; we've got a wedding to get ready for."

---------

Thirty minutes to sunset had Tommy and Pierre waiting with a non-denominational minster in rented Tuxedos (Kimberly had drawn the line - Tommy was spending enough he didn't need to _buy_ tuxedos too) that fit far better than the one hanging in his closet back home. He should have bought the damn thing - maybe he would when this was all over.

Straightening his collar, he tugged at it, feeling a little warm, as the surreal feeling of the whole situation finally settling across his shoulders. They were really going to go through with this.

"Nervous?"

Glancing towards Pierre, Tommy checked his cufflinks. "I'd be lying if I said no."

"Wouldn't we all?" The chuckle from Caroline's husband was empathetic. "Proposing is the easy part; saying the vows... now that is hard."

Tommy finally turned to meet Pierre's gaze, surprised. He'd never been married and the insight from the French painter was unexpected. "Hard - why?"

"Words are easy to say when you do not mean them," was the sage reply. "It is when you mean them so very much that they become difficult."

An interesting point of view - and one Tommy happened to agree with at that moment. The closer the reality of what he and Kimberly were about to do became, the more aware he was of just what he was really doing. What had she called it? Surreal? It certainly fit. If anyone had told him five years ago he'd be marrying Kimberly Hart in _France_ when she wasn't his real fiancée to satisfy a dream of her mother's he'd have told them they were crazy.

He should know better than to discount anything.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the knowing look Pierre was wearing. "You did not propose through the mail."

Tommy's eyebrows arched at the bold statement. "Excuse me?"

"If you and Kimberly had been in touch six months ago, it stands to reason she would not have kept it from Caroline."

Whoops - they hadn't thought of that. Tommy tugged at his collar. Six days; six months - did it really matter? He thought fast and offered Pierre a shrug. "I think she didn't want to get her hopes up until we knew where this was going. Twelve years is a long time, Pierre. We had to get to know one another again."

"But why keep it from Caroline? Kimberly knew nothing of her illness at the time."

It was a gray area they'd never talked about - so Tommy filled it in as logically as he could, hoping Kimberly would be able to keep up whenever she was asked. "It was tough," the admission was as honest as he could make it. Seeing Kimberly again was unlike any kind of hardship he'd ever faced - except her need for him was greater than anything he'd been feeling at the time. "But like I've said a lot this weekend, the old hurt has had time to fade and she's since explained why - which has helped ease it further. I didn't know she hadn't told her mother _anything_ about us but I... would... guess she didn't say anything because Caroline would well remember the times we _were_ together."

"You didn't see at all surprised when Caroline didn't recognize you."

"_Kimberly_ didn't recognize me," there no feigning the amusement in his voice as he brushed his fingers along the side of his short hair and tapped his glasses. "Why would her mother?"

The two men shared a look as Tommy checked his cufflinks again - and then his watch.

"They'll be here."

"Easy for you to say; you're not the one getting married."

"It wasn't so long ago I don't remember the feeling."

"Did it get easier?"

"Once the sickness passed, yes." There was amusement in the older man's eyes. "To be honest, I thought I would... faint before the end of the ceremony."

"You?"

"_Oui; moi._ Caroline had never looked so lovely - she stole the very breath from my lungs. It was but another sign I was doing the right thing."

Was Pierre offering him advice at the 9th hour? Tommy couldn't be sure. "You don't think we're doing the right thing, is that it?"

"_Au contraire_, it is a celebration that is long overdue. You are both older, Tommy, but the fire between you has not changed. There is a... link - yes? - between you and Kimberly that is visible to this day. Six months - or however long you have been in contact - has only made it burn brighter."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"It is my trade to notice the details - Kimberly is happier with you despite her mother's illness. Here, you are nervous - wound tight. When she is here, despite you being strong for her, you are more relaxed. It is in your smiles; the way her eyes light up when you come into view - and the way the tension in yours disappears."

Trust a painter to catch the little things.

Pierre however wasn't finished. He clasped Tommy on the shoulder and squeezed once before letting go. "It is not for me to say if you are doing the right thing; but I do not think it is the wrong thing. Nor would she - or she would never have come."

Tommy turned to look in the direction Pierre was facing as he caught the tail end of the proud smile the painter wore. While Kimberly wasn't his daughter, it had become clear she might as well have been. What he saw... stole his breath and his jaw slackened to enable him to breathe. As if pulled by an invisible string, he turned on one heel to face her, noting the way she practically glowed as she caught his expression. Amusement lurked in the glittering brown orbs as she neared him - and it was only by pure force of will alone he was able to close his mouth and offer her his hand.

Pierre stepped to the side to join his own wife as Kimberly placed her hand in Tommy's and stepped close to join him.

Her gown was untraditional - and the colors of her old Ranger uniform. White and pink warred for dominance on the print, but it was the cut of it that showed him the most she was no longer the girl he'd known. Fit to her shape, the gown emphasized her assets, cupping her small bust in a loving embrace and lending her a hint of cleavage. The dress was fitted to her waist and down across her hips to flare out from seams of piping to fall in elegant lines to her feet. His mouth went dry and his fingers tightened on hers, drawing her that fraction closer.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello yourself, Handsome." There was no mistaking the echo of appreciation in her gaze. "See something you like?"

Their murmurs didn't pass to the minister who was waiting for the photographer to move in - and neither Kimberly nor Tommy noticed as the photographers began to snap their pictures. Instead they were lost to the surreal feel of the whole situation and busy drinking in their fill of one another with their eyes. It was something they'd notice later - when they saw the photographs - just as they'd notice the knowing smiles on Pierre and Caroline's faces, and the way the older couple's fingers entwined together tightly. For now, though, they didn't notice anything beyond their little bubble.

"More than like." Her smile was worth the heartfelt comment and turned his heart over funny in his chest. "You're gorgeous, Kim."

Kimberly blushed with his compliment and then curtsied like a princess, dipping low and extending her hand to him, an almost impish tilt to her lips. "Only for you."

Lifting her hand to his lips, he drew her back upwards as he kissed her knuckles. "Really?"

She nodded.

"I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Me too."

There was an echo of the girl she'd been in those words - and an echo of the boy he'd been as his thumb then caressed the back of her hand. The urge to lean in and kiss her was strong - but he resisted. In a few minutes he'd be obligated to, but there was nothing about 'duty to a friend' in the anticipation that colored his thoughts. His lips kicked into a faint half smile. "Ready?"

A flash caught them off guard and Kim in the middle of a slightly shaky smile - bringing both of their senses. Tommy's hand tightened on hers as they looked back to find the grownups watching them indulgently. He was hit by a sudden pang of conscience; his own parents - adoptive though they were - would have loved this intimate moment.

"Mom?"

"You two..." Caroline's proud smile was echoed by the gleaming in her eyes as tears misted on her lashes. "I don't think I've... _ever_ seen either of you look so happy. Not even when Tommy took you on your first date."

It was suspiciously and eerily close to Tommy's own thoughts. Despite the feel of unreality of this whole adventure, there was also something so right about it, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than for show. Turning towards the minister with Kimberly was another feeling of its own all together. The icy certainty that had served him so well at the airport in Miami had returned and he didn't shake or tremble as the minister intoned the opening of the ceremony - but it did pass in a blur.

All of it did as he watched Kimberly mouth the words that would make her his wife - his _wife!_ - and then seemed to watch from that point just over his left shoulder as he repeated the vows that would make him her husband. In name only or otherwise, the tears on Kimberly's lashes were real, just as the joy shining in the depths of her eyes couldn't be anything but. Despite the pretense of the whole affair, none of it felt forced; none of it felt _wrong_.

Until the minister intoned the words both had been avoiding since agreeing to this scheme.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

It was like a bucket of ice water being thrown in his face as Kimberly's eyes bore into his. There was a hint of panic in those brandy orbs, as well as a plea; that he not falter at this stage in the game. But it was a request he wasn't sure if he could control. If their history was any indication, kissing her once - before the minister - would only whet his appetite for more. It had been like a drug, kissing Kimberly - a craving that was near impossible to control.

She stepped towards him, lifting her hands to his chest and sliding them up to his neck - and her gaze never left his. "You promised."

Her words were like a bolt through the chest - and had the desired effect. No one else had heard them, but they rang through his skull clear as a bell. He had promised to be whatever she needed - and she needed this. Her mother needed this; but there was something deeper in her gaze, something he didn't dare identify just yet that said Kimberly needed him. It was the deciding factor as he lifted his hands to cup her face.

Heedless of the flashing camera, Tommy's gaze never left hers - staying locked until those last moments when her eyelids fluttered closed, his own closing a moment later and their lips touched.

Whatever they'd been expecting - fireworks, sparks, song and dance - it didn't happen. There were no exploding lights behind his eyelids, no fanfare or wedding march playing in the background. There was no feeling of being cast adrift, or the sudden inexplicable feel of his heart being grabbed by a fist as it tried to burst from his chest.

Instead there was the pleasant feel of warmth cascading through his system, spreading from his lips in an echo of the chemistry they'd felt as teenagers, fighting the first throes of attraction. This was a deeper, soul searing; blazing lines of fire that burned hotter and brighter the longer their lips lingered together.

Tommy pulled back before it ignited into something neither of them could control, feeling as if his entire universe had just shifted. Out of or back into alignment he didn't know - just that it had.

The flash of the camera as Kimberly's eyes were opening, giving her a dreamy look, caught his attention - and the sound of a soft applauding was quick to make itself known. Caroline had tears in her eyes and even Pierre looked misty-eyed... in an artist kind of way. The minister was beaming at them - and several people who'd been walking through the garden had stopped to watch the small ceremony from a discreet distance.

Murmurs could be heard as Kimberly and Tommy turned from the minister to be embraced by her mother and Pierre. _Radiant_;_ Gorgeous_; _Handsome_; _Glowing _and _Perfect together _were among some of the snippets that floated their way.

"Oh, Kimberly..." Mrs. Dumas hugged her daughter tightly, weeping unabashed tears of joy. "Congratulations, baby. Tommy... welcome to the family."

His smile was easy, and the delight in it wasn't the least bit feigned - but even as he hugged Caroline, Kimberly's fingers remained entwined in his. "Thank you."

The rest of the evening passed in a blur.

Post wedding pictures, the meal the Dumas' had insisted on treating them to - likely the last time Caroline would ever eat out - and taking Caroline back to the hospital; all of it was like living in a dream world where Kimberly kept casting him unreadable looks tinted with a slightly stunned expression. It was his first cue that he wasn't the only one reeling from that kiss. The weight of the wedding ring on his hand was a new and novel concept - and something he'd never expected to bear... yet at the same time it had been _Kimberly_ who had placed it there and that alone made it seem perfectly natural. As did the feather soft kisses they exchanged all evening, and the feel of her hand in his.

Conflicting emotions assailed him once they took their leave of Pierre and Caroline with an affectionate jab at his choice of accommodations for their stay. They hadn't intended on Honeymooning in France and now, all of a sudden, they were.

Once back behind locked doors with Kimberly, the hour approaching midnight, Tommy's sense of reality reasserted itself.

This was a charade, a show, something to do to give her mother the joy of knowing her baby was with someone, that Kimberly wouldn't have to live - and possibly die - alone. It was something he'd agreed to because he was her friend,. a part of him had never stopped loving her... and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Kimberly had never looked so radiantly happy before, in his company anyway, and as she hummed softly to herself crossing the room towards the bedroom, his lips kicked into a reluctant smile.

He was going to kill her mood and was loath to do it. That evening had felt like their fairytale ending; their happily ever after - and none of it was real.

Kimberly was unpinning her hair as she walked, a curve to her lips that was provocative because of its meaning. She was _blissfully_ happy... and Tommy was more than a little tempted to pretend that they _were_ a real married couple; that they were going to go into that bedroom and-

Swallowing hard, he fought to get the image out of his head. "Kim."

"Hmm?" She turned that expression on him over her shoulder. "What is it, Tommy?"

"You..." he hesitated, watching the light in her eyes slowly fade and then exhaled. "You know this is all pretend, right?"

When she smiled, it was tinted with wistful yearning as she turned to face him, stopping by a small table. "I know. Did you see her face, Tommy? I've _never_ seen my mom look so happy. Never. Not even when she married Pierre."

"I'm glad."

Unhooking her earrings and unclipping her necklace, she placed them on the small table before starting to work on the bracelets she'd been wearing. "Me too." her fingers hesitated on the wedding band he'd slipped on her finger, tracing the smooth lines and the way it lay against the engagement ring.

"You don't have to take it off," he told her softly, pushing away from his place by the door and heading for the stocked bar. After the day's sense of unreality, he could use a stiff drink. "For all the reasons we might have gotten married, we _are_ legally married. You're really Mrs. Tommy Oliver... or am I Mr. Kimberly Hart?"

Her lips tilted in amusement. "Pour me one?"

"What's your preference?"

"I'm a Caesar girl - if they have the fixings."

He opened the bar and fridge - and nodded. "All here." Good; he needed something to keep himself busy lest he surrender to the demon in his brain that was telling him he was legally married to the girl of his dreams, that she kissed better than he remembered and, by that kiss alone, knew she craved that kind of touch. She _wanted_ him as much as he wanted her - but he'd made her a promise and he was going to keep it if it killed him.

Removing the tuxedo jacket, he tossed it on the back of a nearby chair before pulling off the bow tie, undoing the cuffs and started to roll them back. "So... where do we go from here, Kim?"

"To bed."

He _almost_ dropped the lime he was using to rim both glasses. "Pardon?"

"It's late and this is normally the middle of my night - remember? Four in the morning wakeup call?"

"Right." She'd nearly given him a heart attack. "I mean, where do_ we_ go with this marriage thing. Your mom made it pretty clear she expects us to do the honeymoon thing while we're here."

"Which means what?"

Kimberly wandered into the bedroom, disappearing behind a semi-closed door and Tommy could hear the sound of her dress being undone. There was a pause in the conversation as he proceeded to rim the glasses and add the spices. A rustle of clothing and the sound of snaps for a couple of minutes echoed in his ears as he added vodka and then ice to the glasses before bending back to find the Clamato. Straightening, he closed the fridge and cracked the seal on the new bottle just as Kimberly reemerged from the bedroom. A pair of silky, soft pink pajamas cloaked her from shoulder to ankle - and she hadn't taken the time to remove her makeup. She continued speaking, however, as if she'd never left the room.

"Are we supposed to lock ourselves in here for the next week and play cards?"

He chuckled. "Somehow, I doubt anyone would believe we're playing cards. Here."

"Thanks." Kimberly accepted the glass, sliding her fingers along his as she did, before lifting it. "A toast."

Tommy did the same, wondering what she could possibly have left to toast to after their a-toast-a-minute dinner. His curiosity was quickly sated.

"To the best friend a woman could have; a man of courage, valor and honor who selflessly puts the happiness of others above his own. To you, Tommy." She tipped her drink to him.

"And to you, Kim; the woman I would do anything for if she but asked."

They shared a smile and took sips of their drinks. Kimberly drifted back to the couch, sitting at one end and curling her feet beneath her, glass in hand. "You never did answer my question; what are we supposed to do with this honeymoon time?"

"Anything we want?" Tommy settled onto the couch next to her, stretching his arm across the back of the couch.

Kimberly, who'd been using her free hand to prop her head up, extended it along the back in a mimic of his move and twined her fingers to his. "Any suggestions? I think Mom and Pierre expect us to stay in here for a couple of days after..."

"After that kiss."

Voicing it only made it seem that much more real and her fingers tightened on his, the awareness between them sparking as their gazes locked. She nodded mutely, taking another sip of her drink, but never breaking the eye contact. Silence stretched between them, and Tommy's gaze dropped to her lips as her tongue darted out to collect the droplets of her drink that still lingered there. It was as if time had slowed as that little pink tip swept in agonizing perfection from one corner to the other.

Closing his eyes to break the spell, Tommy tilted his head towards the ceiling, his hand tight on the glass of his own Caesar.

"Tommy? Are you-"

"Go to bed, Kim."

Something in his voice must have warned her that he was on the verge of losing his control. Her fingers eased from his and the rustle of her clothing rang in his ears like a gunshot, providing images that had nothing to do with her getting to her feet.

"Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight Kim."

He didn't move until he heard the door to the bedroom close - and even then it was simply to sag down into the couch. The invitation in Kimberly's gaze had been unmistakable. She'd wanted him to kiss her again - and more. But Tommy couldn't, not if he wanted to be able to honor the terms of their agreement.

Marrying her had seemed like such a small price to pay to grant her mother's wish for her daughter - hell, he'd dreamed of marrying Kimberly for years! - but this... this was something else. Something he hadn't bargained for. He'd known before the ceremony they still had chemistry, but that kiss...

That kiss had turned his world upside down.

It had made him wish to turn this farce into the real thing, to keep Kimberly as his wife in truth and to experience with her everything that married couples were supposed to; to be there for her beyond France - beyond a way to make her mother happy. To make love to her - with her; to claim her as his and be hers once again.

But he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep his end of the bargain and set her free when she finally asked for it. He was starting to think he'd been fooling himself when he'd promised her he could. Letting her go once had almost killed him, doing it again... he didn't know what it would do.


	5. Part 5

_Part 5_

Tommy and Kimberly were inseparable in the days to follow. Whenever they left the hotel room, they were arm in arm - or hand in hand - and visiting the sights. They did the honeymoon thing, taking a tour designed for just such occasions, visited all of the landmarks and locations Pierre suggested - took a million photographs... and brushed lips in several. They laughed, played, wined and dined and forgot - for a while - that this wasn't the real thing.

During the day they were the perfect honeymooning couple, often stopping by to visit her mother and Pierre and just as often being shooed out and told to enjoy themselves and one another.

Kimberly revealed she still had a childish side by talking him into paintball - a sport she was crazy good at and proved it by completely annihilating him time and time again. He showed her his romantic side by taking her to the most couple-oriented places he could find. They visited every expensive shop Kimberly eyed, every art gallery and museum they could find and tried a variety of different foods and drinks. Pierre and Caroline wanted to see pictures of everywhere they went, so Tommy invested in a digital camera and laptop, along with memory cards, to facilitate it.

Among the chores they set themselves were finding a post office and mailing the wedding picture post cards they'd had made. One went to each of the original Rangers - Jason, Trini, Billy & Zack - along with the others they'd served in the subsequent years. The Dino Rangers each got one - but only one for Kira and Trent as the two had moved in together the previous winter. Haley received a copy, as did Kimberly's father and brother - and Tommy called his parents to give them a head's up.

His mother had been quiet, his father amused and then they'd both - in stereo - demanded a copy of their own. Consummated or not, Tommy had married the girl he'd once sworn to and they expected to have proof even if it didn't last. Neither of them could believe he was seriously considering an annulment when they returned to America and each took their turns trying to talk him out of waiting that long.

Tommy had then let each of them speak with Kimberly and it had given them another topic of discussion. His parents hadn't held back with her - they never had and probably never would - demanding to know what she'd do if things developed further than either of them expected. Neither Tommy nor Kimberly had an answer beyond taking each day as it came. It wasn't what the Olivers wanted to hear, but it was the only answer they had and the one they stuck with.

But the nights...

Tommy retired to the couch after a drink and a short conversation with his wife of name only and Kimberly retired behind the closed bedroom door - and there was a silent invite the way she purposefully didn't lock it. But it wasn't just that, and Tommy knew it. It was because she trusted him - he held no illusions about that - but as the days passed, Kimberly took longer to retire and, after the first week of their marriage - just days before their return to Florida - she stopped closing the door to the bedroom.

A silent invitation was unmistakable in her gaze. It was in the way she watched him, the way she 'accidentally' brushed against him; in the way she'd taken to wearing less and less to bed. In how she'd stop at the door to the bedroom every night and look back at him, as if struggling with some relevant point before inevitably retiring in silence.

The desire that simmered between he and Kimberly was continuing to grow and evolve through their time in France into a force that had him wishing for the un-tucked shirts of his youth. Yet it was more than that. The more time they spent together, the more his role of trophy husband chaffed and the more he began thinking - really thinking - about how to go about turning this farce into reality.

Mornings were the hardest and Tommy was finding it more and more difficult to resist her allure. The kisses they shared to showcase the affection while around her mother were becoming more heated, lingering longer - and drawing knowing looks from Caroline and Pierre. Courtesy of her mother, they were treated to a night at the Opera two nights before they were to leave - private booth and all.

They'd returned to their hotel only to be stopped at the desk. The clerk handed over a large stack of messages, looking a little frazzled. Tommy pocketed half of them and allowed Kimberly to watch his steps as he began going through the rest. It was immediately obvious who they were from.

"I don't think Jason liked missing out on the wedding."

"Oh?"

Tommy held up one of the notes and passed it to her as they stepped into the elevator. Kimberly burst out laughing. "He thinks this is a joke?"

"It's not you he's threatening to beat all the colors of the rainbow."

"No, just one," she returned cheekily. "But then, I didn't give him an option to pick from by being finicky about my colors."

"Hey! I was perfectly happy being green."

"Evil green or good green?"

"The one brought me your friendship; what do you think?" He looked back to the messages. "This one's for you."

"Trini?"

"Kat."

Kimberly accepted it and curiously read the clerk's neatly scribed message. Her smiled faded a little. "Katherine never did like thinking she was taking my place in every way did she?"

"Would you have? For such a tiny person, you had huge shoes to fill."

"You didn't have to date her Tommy. You didn't have to ask her out."

There was something in Kimberly's tone that had alarm bells sounding in the back of his brain. Looking down at his wife, he noted the tension in her frame - and drew the right conclusion. "Were you jealous, Kim?"

"No!" Her head snapped up, but her cheeks flushed with color and it was immediately apparent she was lying. Amending her vehement statement, Kimberly tried to shrug it away. "Not exactly. I let you go, I know that and if I was right to do it or not isn't the point. She had _you_, Tommy. She was where I wanted to be, doing what I wanted to be doing."

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Tommy pulled her into the hallway. Silence stretched between them as he opened the door before stepping inside. The mood wasn't charged as it had been, nor was it strained. The time for this talk had come and Tommy wasn't quite sure where it was headed.

"Answer me something," he prodded, steering her towards the couch. They had a few hours yet before the Opera and plenty of time to get ready. "In light of the letters you sent me, both at the time and recently, there's something I don't understand."

Kimberly settled onto the couch - it was practically a ritual now. They spent the day together and talked when they got back to the hotel, seated like peas in a pod on opposite ends of the couch. Tommy, she'd learned, knew how to give a killer foot rub. "And what's that?"

Tommy collected a couple of waters from the fridge and handed one to her as he settled in his 'usual' spot opposite her. "Why, if you didn't want to leave, did you?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

Her soft reply did nothing to answer his question, but he didn't pry. Instead he waited. Kimberly carefully unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a sip, her eyes distant - probably looking back to the time when she'd first arrived in Florida. Finally, just when he was starting to think she wasn't going to answer him, she sighed and refocused her gaze on his. There was regret in hers, and an echo of pain he'd felt once upon a time - a pain he was anticipating once more when they finally parted ways again.

"I was confused," Kimberly admitted frankly. "I was at that point in life where there was a cross road and I had to choose. I could stay in Angel Grove with you and continue being a Power Ranger, or I could take a chance on a dream I'd had since I was a girl. I didn't realize when I naively deiced to go just what I had chosen."

"The academy, as I told you then, wasn't all smiles and sugar - eating disorders are common in gymnastics at the professional level and that's where I was training to be. My time as a Ranger and everyone's support was what kept me strong and gave me the ability to ignore the comments about the 'fat' gymnast. When Pan Globals came around and Coach Schmidt put me at the top of the list for the team, it shut a lot of people up - winning that first Gold shut up the rest. Making the choice - gymnastics over you - wasn't something I did consciously until I went back to Florida after Christmas."

"Just what every guy likes to hear; dumped for a sport."

"Better than dumped for a guy?"

Tommy shrugged. "You're right, you know; I would have waited for you if you'd told me you needed to focus on your gymnastics and I would have come after you if you'd simply told me that the distance between us was too much. At the time I think I would have taken it better if you'd just told me the truth - but I understand why you didn't."

"If I'd known that was the choice I would eventually face, Tommy, I don't think I would have been able to get back on the plane. Medals and career aside, if you'd been there beside me - where I'd wanted you - there wouldn't have been a contest."

"That's good for my ego if nothing else." He smiled, reaching out to link his fingers through hers - it was a common enough posture between them now. "I know you focused on your gymnastics, Kim, but you've never said if you saw anyone seriously once you'd had a chance to come down from fame."

"Seriously?" Her lips twisted. "A public figure learns early on who their friends are. Once I was catapulted into the spotlight any hope for a _normal _relationship went out the window. I learned pretty quickly that guys were more interested in being _seen_ with me than _in_ me."

"And recently?"

"No one. With the school and everything I always figured I had plenty of time once things got comfortable. I'm still relatively young, being a couple years shy of thirty - I didn't think there was any rush. It's one of the reasons this scheme will work."

He didn't even want to _think_ about what that last comment meant. "No rush until now, you mean."

Nodding, Kimberly took another sip of her drink. "Looking back on it, my career has been rewarding, but I think if I did it all over again, I'd tell Coach Schmidt I couldn't go to Florida."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Is there a difference?"

"One is a choice."

"Then I would _choose_ to stay behind in Angel Grove."

Tommy shook his head. "No you wouldn't have. If you'd stayed you would have regretted not going and eventually resented me for being the one to keep you there."

"Never." Twisting the bottle of water between her fingers, Kimberly regarded him with solemn honesty. "It would have been better to stay in Angel Grove and continue being a Power Ranger and _not_ hurt you the way I did than chase a pipe dream."

"Accomplishing what you have isn't a pipe dream."

"It is when that's all you can see in your future. I'd rather be happy than successful, Tommy - wouldn't you?"

"Being happy is a choice and not one you can base on someone else."

"Sounds like that's something you learned the hard way."

"It is." He smiled faintly and tipped the bottle back briefly. "Following your dreams is a part of that. If you hadn't, there was no guarantee as to what would have happened if you'd stayed. We could have broken up anyway; the Rangers could have been defeated; the Zeo powers may never have been attuned to you; you might have decided after the fact you wanted to go to Florida after all and had it cause a rift. We'll never know what could have or would have happened if you'd stayed Kim; we can only know what did happen."

"I made a mess of things - that's what happened."

"And somehow I put a ring one your finger and we ended up together again anyway."

"Life's funny that way, huh?" Kimberly sighed. "You asked why I left when I didn't want to the answer was simple. I _did_ want to go - but only if you didn't want me to stay."

"Didn't want..." staring at her for a moment, Tommy couldn't help but gawk. Was she nuts? "How could you ever think - even for a second - that I didn't want you to stay? You know what I went through when I heard you were going to be moving to France with your mother. You _knew_ I would support you no matter what choice you made - I told you so."

"I still wanted you to ask me to stay."

"You knew I wouldn't."

"I knew." Kimberly reclaimed her hand and drew her knees up to her chest, dangling her wrists across the tops. "I guess a part of me was hoping you'd understand what I wanted without having to ask for it. Childish as it was, I cried all the way out to Miami when you didn't."

Placing his bottle of water on the nearby table, Tommy eased forward, reading a conflict within her gaze he didn't quite understand. "When I didn't what, Kim? If you knew I wouldn't ask you to stay, what were you hoping for?"

Her gaze never wavered but the atmosphere between them changed. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and his gaze dropped to it. Charged with electricity, the air practically crackled. Without consciously thinking about it, he reached out to take her bottle of water and place it aside. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Tommy had shifted from his seat across the couch to practically sitting on her toes. His hands returned to hers, the roughened skin of his finger tips caressing the smooth skin from her finger nails to her wrists.

"What were you hoping for, Beautiful?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes wide and her lips moved but no sound came out. His gaze having caught hers, Tommy reached beyond her hands with one of his own, acutely conscious of the fact every movement with her felt as natural as breathing. The slide of her skin under his finger tips could be felt in every nerve ending as he slowly, gently cupped her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"What did you want me to say?"

"I..."

Her legs slid over his thighs and she seemed drawn by the hand that held her cheek. She moved with it, the connection between them going beyond words, beyond the physical into something neither of them understood. Something primal and powerful; something that had always drawn them together... something that had been dormant for a long, long time. Too long.

"Tommy..."

Her eyes dropped to his lips and then moved back to his - and it was the only signal he was given. Despite it, he met her half way, their lips meeting with a desire and passion that had been growing steadily between them since that kiss before the minister. They'd been married for just over a week, shared countless little kisses, lingering over them as a part of their deception.

But that deception had no power between them now. This kiss had nothing to do with the show they put on for her mother. It was man and woman; Tommy and Kimberly - Pink and White. A union of souls, hearts and bodies that had been too long denied.

Raw need spiraled between them, years of pent up emotion charged by their discussion and brought to the surface - her long suppressed desire and his suspicion as to what it was - as Tommy pulled her onto his lap. Kimberly didn't fight him as she twisted and then was upended as he eased her back to the couch, his mouth delving into hers with a hunger she matched, her fingers digging almost painfully into his scalp.

The Opera forgotten, they gave in to the fires that had been threatening to consume them for days.

Memory warred with reality as Tommy kissed her, struggling to get a gasp on the present - but the feel of her beneath him was too much. He was no longer the same innocent teenager, terrified of hurting her and Kimberly was no longer the young teenager who had to answer to her mother. They were both adults, being swept into a moment they both craved, aware of where they were headed.

And it was a path neither was inclined to leave.

One kiss blurred into another, and then another until his shirt lost somewhere in the melee of grasping hands and arching bodies. It was the feel of her fingers on his skin, slightly hesitant, that was his undoing and Tommy tore his lips from hers. Kimberly moaned in protest, her knees hooked possessively around his hips as he tried to draw away.

"Kim."

Her eyes fluttered open at the horse appellation, brandy brown now nearly black. "I'm burning up, Tommy," her words were husky, having an instant effect on him and his arms tightened around her back, drawing her forward. "Burn with me."

"Not here, Beautiful."

"Here. I need you."

Her ankles locked behind his back, her hands wrapping around his neck as her lips found his again. Pulling away once more, Tommy rolled backwards - except Kimberly went with him, using the sudden change of position to kiss him better, pressing down across his lap as she did. Pinning him to the couch, Kimberly ravished his mouth, her hands working between them to free the fastenings on his trousers.

The long skirt she'd been wearing was hiked up about her thighs and a twist and wiggle, with a shift of one of the hands between them, had it free and about her waist. The merry-go-round they'd been riding since her recent letter ground to a halt and exploded into the sensations of skin on skin. Tommy's hands slid up her shirt, helping hold her in place as his fingers dug into her back, their lips never leaving one another as they danced together hungrily.

Her hands hesitated for a fraction of a second as she freed him from his trousers, a hiss of relief passing from his lips to hers. A whimper escaped her, born of blatant need, as she let Tommy carry her weight and used her hands to guide their bodies together. Pushing the scrap of fabric between them aside, they shared a gasp as he began to enter her for the first time.

Their eyes flew open almost simultaneously as they stared at one another, reeling from the feel of it, trembling from the power behind the emotional drive that held them in thrall. Just barely within her, Tommy stared into Kimberly's eyes, watched those magnificent orbs close, and didn't miss the slight tensing of her muscles as she drove herself downward.

Her body welcomed him with only the slightest hesitation, slightest reservation, and Kimberly paused for a series of heartbeats in which the truth assaulted him, but her lips remained firmly against his, her tongue sliding almost rhythmically against his in an echo of what they'd begun. His hands tightened on her, but it was at that moment she began to move and - even if he'd been inclined to stop - the point of no return had long since passed.

Surrender was the only option left.

----------

"You should have told me."

"I did."

"With everything that's happened, random, obscure comments don't count."

"I thought you science types were supposed to be big on details."

"Kim..."

Propping her head up on her hand, she looked at him with a grin on her lips. A very satisfied, if slightly tired, grin on her lips. "I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

That was a loaded question and Tommy glanced at her with a slightly wicked expression to tell her just that - except her eyes were already gleaming with firsthand knowledge. Knowledge she hadn't had until he'd given it to her. Again and again and again.

Her eyes practically sparkled. "Again?"

Tommy laughed softly, rolling to catch her and pin her to the bed. "You're insatiable."

"Mmm," her smile turned coy. "Only because you _rise _to the challenge. I thought you said I'd be sore this morning."

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"You will be when you try to stand."

He brushed a kiss across the tip of her nose, unwilling to let reality intrude on them just yet. Sometime in the middle of that night they'd moved from the couch - where Kimberly had ridden him in such a fashion he'd doubted the evidence of his senses - to the bedroom. Once there, and beyond the first physical joining, he'd loved her with an intensity and abandon that had surprised them both.

"It was worth it." Kimberly wound her hands around his neck. "Don't you think?"

He wouldn't have argued even if he'd been inclined to. Instead he kissed her - properly this time - but kept it brief. Much as they wanted to, they couldn't spend all day in bed. "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Will you wash my back?"

"If you'll do mine."

"Deal."

----------

Their night together signaled a shift in their relationship.

While no "I love yous' were spoken, there was a certain change in the affection Kimberly sent his way. She touched him more, finding excuses to just like she had in high school. Even when they were pretending for her mother, Kimberly was more relaxed, more openly affectionate - not that she hadn't been before, but now there was an ease to her movements that she'd been lacking before.

Tommy saw Caroline and Pierre exchange more than one tolerant smile because of Kimberly's seemingly unconscious actions in the last couple of days before their departure. Caroline looked no better - and no worse - than she had when they'd first arrived, but she looked happier and Tommy suspected their 'wonderful' news had added some time to that she had left.

But it was what would happen when they returned to America that worried him.

A short conversation with Kimberly had revealed that yes, he was correct in the knowledge that he was her first; no she didn't want him to sleep on the couch anymore while they were in France and yes, she was protected. He didn't ask further and she didn't elaborate - it was simply how things were.

It did, however, create a complication for their annulment and it wasn't something either of them was willing to speak of yet. Especially not in the face of their new physical relationship; a relationship that continued beyond that first night almost to the exclusion of almost all else.

Their last days were spent mostly with Caroline, much to her mother's dismayed pleasure. She was insisting they should enjoy the last days of their honeymoon, but Kimberly had remained firm in the face of that insistence. She'd come to spend time with her mother - time she might not get again - and intended to do just that.

Through visiting hours, Tommy and Kimberly sat with Caroline and spelled Pierre to get some much needed real food. Before and after hours, they went for walks, ducked into the convenient doorways to neck, acting like the teenagers they'd once been. They'd gotten carried away in a secluded park by the river and nearly caught by patrolmen. That encounter had resulted in her being pinned to a tree in a dark corner and ravished - a memory he could see lurking in the depths of her eyes at the oddest of moments.

There was something to be said for the flexibility of a gymnast.

The day of their departure, Kimberly visited her mother on her own, leaving Tommy to pack without her. She'd seen his packing job and, shock of shocks, trusted him to pack her things. Instead, he sorted them. They'd done their laundry the night before - sent it down to be done in reality - and it had come back clean and folded. It made packing easy.

Using the time, Tommy sorted the laundry as he tried to sort his thoughts; he'd never known he could feel so guilty for feeling so good.

Kimberly had asked him to come with her to France to help her make one of her mother's dreams come true. He'd agreed; he'd never have been able to tell her no, even if she'd called just days after sending her letter. But that wasn't the part that had him feeling guilty - no, he felt guilty because he felt he'd taken advantage of her. Of _Kimberly_; the girl he'd sworn never to do that to. To make matters worse, he was feeling like he was _still_ taking advantage of her by neglecting to protest their physical relationship.

Yet, why should he? He'd done nothing wrong; they were legally married, both adults and he couldn't say she'd been coerced - unless it was by mutual need. _She'd_ been the one to initiate their play; she'd been the one to continue it - and Kimberly had always been a fast learner. It hadn't taken long for her to discern where he liked to be touched, tasted or kissed - in all fairness he hadn't taken long learning her either, but the learning had been part memory and mostly fun.

Guilt had no place in his current feelings, and yet it was there, eating away at him. No matter how he justified his actions - or hers - he wasn't the one losing a parent and he should have put a stop to it. But he was only human and it would have taken a stronger man than he to refuse the fantasy of his youth; the fantasy that had evolved into the reality of his present.

Leaving their luggage, Tommy paced through the suite like a restless jungle cat searching for something he couldn't name.

Being with Kimberly had him tied up in knots. His presence helped her, soothed her - she leaned on him and he stood strong for her. He was the shoulder she could cry on who would never judge and the pillar of strength she could use to keep herself upright.

Her presence to him, on the other hand, was anything but soothing. She was like a static charge that had built up and was looking for an opportunity to zap him. He was stung every time they touched, every time they kissed - and he hadn't a clue what to do about it. If nothing else, the last three weeks alone with her had taught him things about himself he'd never known.

He'd never known he could respond to her so ardently, so unreservedly. He'd never known how fiercely he'd wanted to be her first - or how honored he'd feel to be just that. He'd never known how much he still craved her touch, or how much he'd missed seeing her look at him the way she'd once done - and was starting to again. He'd never known how possessive he could feel, how protective, now that she had the legal protection of his name.

And he'd never known he was still in love with her after all this time.

It only reminded him of their wedding night and the knowledge that letting her go was going to bear almost as hard as it had been before. Now, with everything they'd shared since, it would be near impossible.

They'd talked about what they'd do when they returned to the States. He hadn't lied to her; he'd promised to be there for her and he would be. In France or back home, he would be whatever she needed him to be and he would do as she asked - except this time he knew to fight for what he wanted. Kimberly was worth fighting for and when the plane landed in Miami, he wasn't going to simply up and leave, to disappear.

No, he would be with her - she'd agreed to let him live with her if he chose to stay - and he would do everything in his power to convince her that what they had wasn't the sham it had started out as. Whatever their intentions when they'd begun this charade, things had changed in the last three weeks; they'd become friends again before leaving for France only to become more than friends - and not just in the eyes of the law - while abroad.

Things had progressed so quickly, it was as if they'd ceased to exist in reality. Kimberly had thrown herself into their deception completely, gracing him with a gift he'd never expected to receive without so much as a second thought. She was acting more and more like the girl he remembered, but with a maturity and decisiveness that had been lacking in their teenage years. She'd never been flighty, but she'd also never been as driven as she was now.

Her enthusiasm, he suspected, was something that tied directly back to her passion for her life's path - another tell tale sign that she'd made the right choice back in high school. Not necessarily the right choice for them - Tommy knew if they'd lasted together as seniors, she'd have been his wife a long time ago - but the right choice for her.

Kimberly had _needed_ to get out of Angel Grove to grow into the woman she'd become. And that woman was currently doing what women had been doing for hundreds of years - wrapping him around her little finger. If she knew it or not, Kimberly had caught him again and this time he wouldn't leave so easily.

Tommy would bide his time, he'd pick his moment, and when he felt she was ready, he would tell her how he felt; and this time he wouldn't let it end because of a letter.

"Tommy?"

"In here." He'd wandered back into the bedroom during his musings and begun packing his suitcase without thinking about it; fortunately it lent credence to his decision to stay behind. If she'd come back to find him brooding, there'd have been questions.

Kimberly appeared in the doorway, her expression and demeanor stricken. He dropped what he'd been lifting and moved to her side, pulling her into his arms without questions. Kimberly wrapped him in a bruising hug, her face buried in his chest. She didn't sob, didn't bawl, but more quiet tears of deep pain slid down her cheeks to soak his shirt.

"I'm never going to see her again, am I?"

He should have expected this, but somehow he hadn't. Stroking her hair and holding her protectively, he gave his answer some thought - and surprised them both. "Do you want to, Kim? Wouldn't you rather remember her as you saw her on this trip rather than as how she'll become over the next months?"

"I would," she confessed. "But she's my mother, Tommy. I want to be there for her when... when... I don't want her to die with just Pierre here."

"Then you'll be here."

"I can't afford-"

"I can."

"I couldn't ask-"

"You're not." Dipping his head, he brushed a kiss across the crown of her head. It was at time like this he realized just how tony she really was. Usually her vibrant personality made her seem so much larger - except at times like these. "I'm offering. I'll be here for you as long as you need me - remember?"

"We leave tonight," she protested tearfully. "You'll go back to your job and I'll go back to mine and you won't be... you'll say good bye."

"I already told you I'll stay on the east coast until the new school year starts. I get paid no matter what part of the planet I'm on."

Lifting her head, she searched his face for something he didn't dare yet confess to. In her state of mind, Kimberly could do a lot of damage to his heart if she knew she had it. Tommy smiled, brushing her hair back from her face and gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere except home with you for a while yet - and when I do go back to Reef Side, I'd like you to come with me for a couple of weeks."

"But... the school... my clients... I couldn't... I... "

"Kim."

She snapped her lips closed and stared at him, faint color rising in her pale cheeks as she realized he'd caught her. Tommy knew she hadn't given her obligations back home any thought since she'd started this trip - and he hadn't let her pay for anything so she wasn't hurting for cash if she wanted to do something when she got back home. He lifted both hands to cup her face to ensure she couldn't look away.

"I meant what I said about you needing a real vacation. With Mesagog is gone, visiting me isn't the hazardous proposition it used to be."

"What would people think?"

He stared at her. Lifting his hand from her cheek and into her line of vision he tapped the wedding band she'd placed there, arching his eyebrows in silent question. She bit her lip and found a smile for him. "Nothing, right? And I'm sure your colleagues would want to meet your new wife."

"I was thinking you could meet the Dino Rangers; they're still around town and it would give Kira another ex-female Ranger to talk to."

"I doubt she'd-"

"Kim, just say yes. We're going back to reality tomorrow. You start work again in two days and..."

"And?"

"I'm not ready to let you go just yet." It was as close as he'd come to telling her the truth until she was ready. "I never dreamed our little charade would lead to this."

"Me either." Kimberly took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. You stay with me and brave the East Coast ex-Rangers as they descend upon us for an explanation and play kept man, and then I'll come with you to brave the West Coast ex-Rangers and play kept woman. Fair?"

"More than. We'd better finish packing or we won't make our flight."

She began to step away and then hesitated. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"When mom... when..."

"When it happens, we'll make sure you're here."

"Will you be with me?"

"If you want me to be."

"I do... I will."

"Then I'll be here. As long as it takes, as long as you need, I'm here for you Kimberly."

"You're one of a kind, Tommy Oliver." Hugging him again, this time it was as a silent thank you.

"And until you say otherwise, I'm yours."

Lifting her head she stared cheekily up at him, sparkle returning slowly to her eyes, only the uncertainty in their depths lending her words any serious connotation. "Does forever work for you?"

Knowing she wasn't ready to hear a serious answer he winked at her and set her away, turning back to his suitcases despite everything that was screaming at him to agree with her. Instead he answered her with a slight tease of his own. "Let's see how the next couple of months go, and then we'll talk about forever if you're still interested, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It was the last serious conversation they would have until their return to America.


	6. Part 6

_Part 6_

"Is this legal?"

"As legal as anything," Tommy confirmed, sharing an amused look with Kimberly.

Jason Lee Scott, former Red Ranger and original team leader - and best friend to both of them - looked from one to the other, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the doorway to Kimberly's apartment. "I don't know if I should kill you or hug you."

"Just offer your congratulations," Kimberly teased, reaching to bring him into the apartment. Ali had decided now was a good time to scamper off on her own vacation and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. "Or you could just let us explain before you decide on a course of action."

"_This_," Jason shook the picture post card they'd sent him while in France, "speaks for itself."

"It's not what you think."

"What I think, bro?" Jason looked from one to the other, his gaze dropping pointedly to their interlocked hands. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. The two of you ran off and skimped on the Wedding every Ranger, active or former, wanted to attend."

Laughing, Kimberly released Tommy's hand and headed for her small kitchen. "Coffee?"

Both men agreed - and her departure left the two of them alone. Jason slapped Tommy on the shoulder. "I could clock you."

"You could try - but then I'd let Kimberly have a go at you; she likes my face how it is."

"So you're serious - the two of you really _are _married?"

"Are you happy or upset by that fact?"

"Both." Jason moved past Tommy and into the living room, throwing himself into the arm chair off to the side and leaving the couch for the two of them - once Kimberly rejoined them. "Ecstatic you two finally wised up after all these years and furious I didn't get to pull the Tux I've been saving for the occasion out of storage. Before you ask, Trini's ready to have your head on a platter."

"Without cause," the former pink Ranger informed him tartly as she stepped into the doorway and leaned against the jamb. It was a move both men used often and one she'd picked up from their habits. "Let Tommy explain before you get all irate, would you?"

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"You are - I knew it!" Jason pinned her with a knowing look. "So this _is_ the real deal."

Shooting him a dirty look, Kimberly left the two of them alone.

"Not exactly," Tommy jumped in before Jason could make any more assumptions with her gone - or give him the third degree. "You know Kim's mom is dying, right?"

The other man's expression turned solemn, losing its mirth. "Yeah. She was pretty broken up about it before the trip over there."

"Right. Well, Kim asked me to go with her and pose as her fiancé."

"And you said yes?"

"It's not as crazy as it sounds." Though Tommy personally believed it was, he felt obligated to protest. His devotion to the woman who was his wife was something the people who knew him called 'legendary'. "You know what she meant to me; that I could never turn my back on her when she needed me. This was no different."

"She could have asked someone else."

Tommy shook his head. "You've been in her life, bro; you _know_ there's been no one serious since high school. It had to be me or her mom never would have believed it."

"So what - you just decided to go ahead with a wedding while you were there?"

"Not exactly." Kimberly came out balancing a tray - which Tommy jumped to assist her with - before she spread the coffee around and took her seat on the couch with Tommy. "Pierre suggested it and mom begged us; I wasn't going to... I mean, Tommy hadn't come with the intention of marrying me or anything like that and I couldn't ask him to knowing it was a sham."

"But you got married anyway."

"It was that or tell Caroline the truth - we didn't think her heart would be able to take it after seeing the way she practically glowed when I told her I had asked Kim to marry me."

"You're both crazy." Jason sipped his coffee absently. "Man, if it had been me, there was no _way_ I'd have been able to go through with it."

"Thankfully I'm not you."

"No offence, Jason, but I'm glad he's not you either."

"That makes three of us then. So what'd you do about your vows? Customize them so you weren't making a mockery out of the ceremony?"

"Not exactly."

"Let me get this straight," Jason leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he cradled the mug in his hands and looked from one friend to the other. "Kimberly called you-"

"Sent me a letter actually, asking me to call her."

"Whatever. So you two talked, came up with this crazy plan and _you_ went along with it?" Jason didn't wait for an answer, but continued, as if trying to make sense of the whole situation. "So, you guys get to France - with Kimberly wearing your birth mother's ring - have Kim's step-dad suggest eloping and, again, you go along with it. You use the vows - which I know both of you consider sacred - as part of your deception, knowing you're not intending to keep them and then, after your married you just what - decided to enjoy the perks of being her husband?"

"Actually, I decided to enjoy the perks of being his wife." Kimberly eased closer to Tommy. "I... kind of coerced him into it."

Jason snickered. "_Right_. Like Tommy's _ever_ needed coercing where you've been concerned - except to ask you out that first time. Did you guys just decided to skip all that this time around and jump right in at the deep end?"

"Things didn't work out as we expected," admitted Tommy, wrapping an arm about Kimberly's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "But we did spend some time together before we said our vows."

"A what - whole week? You two haven't seen each other for over ten years; a week isn't long enough to know someone."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You're just upset you didn't get to throw him a bachelor party."

"And shouldn't I be?"

"Jason, this isn't real. None of it is real," Kimberly didn't sound nearly as convincing as she could have - especially not snuggled under Tommy's arm as happy as she was. "Mom only got a few more months - a year tops according to Pierre. When she... when..." she swallowed hard. "When she... d-dies I want to be there... but..."

"Not alone." Jason finished her sentence, his tone subdued, and his dark eyes full of understanding. "And if you're still married to Tommy when it happens, he can get the time off work short or no notice and go with you. I get it. But he could have done the same if you'd just remained engaged."

A glare sent Jason's way accompanied Kimberly as she pushed off the couch and disappeared towards her bedroom.

Tommy shook his head. "And you used to call me dense. You know her mother, man; you _know_ what it means to her to have her daughter loved as she is."

"And is she?"

"You have to ask?"

"I thought you got over her a long time ago."

"I thought so too." Tommy glanced towards Kimberly's room where they could hear her cursing to herself as she rummaged for something. "Our time here and then in France... It's the same but it's different. We're different people, but she means as much to me now - more - than she ever did before."

"By the whispers you haven't told her?"

Shaking his head, Tommy eased back against the couch. "She's not ready to hear it. Kim's under enough strain right now without me adding to it."

"Don't tell me you're not thinking permanent - I can see it."

"As life gets back to normal, we'll see."

"You're such a liar, Tommy. If she gave you even a hint she wanted more you'd jump on it like syrup on waffles."

"She's given me plenty of signs," the former White Ranger corrected his friend with a faint, amused smile. "But she needs me right now in whatever capacity she feels is necessary - it's enough."

"For now."

"Exactly."

"This is why, Jason." Kimberly returned to the living room carrying their wedding album - it was something they had unpacked first and appeared to have gotten buried in the mess that had become their room. She slapped it down on the table in front of Jason and flipped it open. Passing the first couple of photographs, she found what she was looking for and pulled back.

Staring up from the glossy photograph was Pierre and her mother, beaming with pride, tears in her eyes and looking as if she'd just won the lottery. Jason stared at it silently.

"Still think I'm crazy, bro?"

Lifting his gaze to his friends, he smiled faintly. He'd seen a picture of her mother's current state - but not this one. "If I could have done anything to put that kind of... life into Caroline's eyes at that stage, I would have moved heaven and earth."

"And now you know why I did."

Tommy extended his hand to Kimberly, seeing she was struggling again; reminders of her mother's terminal status were not sitting well with her. Fortunately, her mother had called every night for the last two weeks to check in on them - always indecently early in the morning when Kimberly was getting ready for work. Apparently it was a bit of a ritual between them when something momentous happened - he learned she'd done the same for a month when she'd sent him her first letter. It had helped motivate her to continue on.

Taking his hand, Kimberly allowed herself to be drawn down next to him. "No one but Tommy's parents know the truth, Jason. We'll tell Trini, but..."

"I get it," Jason conceded reluctantly. "I won't tell, but Zack will be furious when it comes out."

"He'll understand."

"I hope you're right, Kim. Wow... I mean, just wow. I thought you guys were pulling my leg when I got this," he shook the postcard again, "I didn't for a second think it was real."

"As real as it gets."

Jason smirked knowingly at Tommy's nonchalant reply and then pushed to his feet. "Thanks for the coffee, Kim - good to see you bro. Stop by sometime while you're in the city to see my place; I'll give you the tour."

"Your place place or your work place?"

"One and the same - I live above my shop. I've gotta run if I want to open on time. Congrads you guys; the feeling in the family is going to be it's about time, no matter the reason."

Kimberly moved to give him a hug. "Thanks for understanding why we didn't invite you, Jason."

Jason nodded back to the binder of wedding pictures. "Just forward that shot of your mom to everyone; they'll understand too."

----------

Tommy's time in Florida with Kimberly passed quickly. It was evident as the end of the summer neared and the gym where she was employed began to ramp up for the fall, that she needed to get away. She came home tense and frustrated, worried as her mother's phone calls became shorter every morning - and her mother seemed to be losing her ability to speak at any great length.

Taking it upon himself, Tommy called Caroline's hospital room and spoke with Pierre. He gave him his home phone number for Caroline or Pierre to use when it became necessary. Explaining his plan to Pierre - to bring Kimberly with him to his place to get her away from the stress of her work - he found a hearty companion. Pierre suggested that Tommy use Caroline as a lever to get Kimberly to go. Kimberly's stress was bleeding off over the phone in the conversations with Caroline and Caroline was worrying about Kimberly.

It was true enough and Caroline admitted to it when Tommy spoke with her briefly. Tommy suggested Caroline bring up the subject of a change of scene with her daughter at the end of the month - a month that had been strained for Kimberly, but not between them. She's reasserted her independence, but in such a fashion he was included - it was similar to their high school experience and Tommy found himself at loose ends.

When Kimberly was at work, he explored Miami, staying within the budget she set for them with careful precision as he knew just how important it was for her to feel in control just then. He read, visiting the library every couple of days to check his e-mail and online periodicals, keeping up to date with friends. Anyone who e-mailed him - Haley in particular - asking if he was sane, was ignored and his only reply was the words 'I'm fine, thanks for asking.' When she stopped and instead inquired how he was doing, he answered her honestly.

His nights were spent with Kimberly, making love to her or pampering her after a hard day at the gym and giving her a chance to vent. That transferred over into his own need to exercise - her place just wasn't big enough - and she suggested he join her at the gym in the mornings before classes. She was always early and, as such, had the place to herself. It was an arrangement Tommy couldn't refuse and evolved into sparring sessions. Kimberly hadn't spent much time working out the way they'd done in high school and Tommy was delighted to find that she remembered a good portion of what he and Jason has taught her.

When one of her students had been dropped off early one morning on their fifth day of sparring, they'd been completely unaware of their audience. Kimberly had ducked under a round house kick and gone in low, taking out his legs and sweeping him to the mat. She pinned him briefly, sharing his feral grin, before being launched across the mat.

The shriek of her student at her flight drew them both up short as Kimberly flipped back to her feet. Her smile had faded and Tommy realized that no one likely knew of their early morning sessions. The girl had come flying across the mat almost in tears, to tackle her coach. It had taken a couple of minutes before Kimberly had been able to calm the girl down and he'd been introduced - as her husband no less - and his wife had honestly told the little girl what they'd been doing. Tommy had taken his leave after that, expecting their morning sessions to be at the end - but Kimberly hadn't done anything of the sort.

Their time in Miami flew by, Kimberly's newly married status having made the rounds at the gym - courtesy of Ali and her students - and more than once he was asked to come by and meet them. Kimberly was anything but reluctant in showing him off, a promising sign if he took it as such. He attended a showcase she'd put together as a promotional stunt for the gym, met her colleagues and reacquainted himself with Coach Schmidt

Her old Coach - and now employer - had been delighted to hear of their nuptials, insisted he needed photos and then proceeded to throw them a party at the gym. Considering the gracious reception, Tommy managed to wheedle more time off for Kimberly out of the deal, convincing the man that Kimberly needed some time away from everything familiar for a couple of weeks. Coach Schmidt had looked at him, laughed, and then winked when he'd agreed to let Tommy take her away from Miami for a few weeks.

With the school term starting in just a week, it was in the nick of time. Coach Schmidt had told Kimberly himself - paid vacation he'd called it - as a way to unwind and get her focus back... and enjoy her newly married status.

That week became a whirlwind as Tommy and Kimberly packed to return to Reef Side. Ali was delighted to have the apartment to herself once more, seeing them off with a hug and a smile as they headed for the airport; there was no need for her to tell Tommy to take care of her friend - he'd already proven he was good at it. Tommy had called ahead to warn Haley that he was coming home and ask her to get them. She'd been less than thrilled to find out Kimberly was coming back with him, but a quick explanation had sorted things out - after all, Kimberly was his wife and it only made sense she would come with him.

The flight back to California was accompanied with a feeling of déjà vu. Upon landing, Tommy and Kimberly headed for the gates, quickly sidestepping those who would linger or lag on their way to the exit.

"You said Haley's picking us up, right?"

"Relax, Kim," Tommy squeezed the hand he'd been holding since they debarked as they headed for the doors leading to the arrivals meeting zone. "She won't bite."

"You said she knows about us - our history... she can't be happy about this."

"It's not her decision to make. Just be yourself and think of her as... as a female Billy."

Kimberly rolled her eyes, but the tension in her shoulders eased somewhat - until they passed through the gates. Haley wasn't the only one waiting for them.

Colors abounded - red, white, yellow and blue blurs swarmed them as they stepped through the doors.

"Welcome home, Doctor O!"

Tommy and Kimberly were nearly driven to the floor under the onslaught of enthusiastic hugs. Colors whirled around them and then receded, coalescing into individual people Kimberly didn't recognize - but she could guess who they were. Even after ten years, the majority of her wardrobe sported pink in one way or another.

"Sorry Tommy," Haley stepped forward apologetically to give him a hug. "Trent found out why I was taking the afternoon off and told Kira."

"And, of course, I had to tell Connor and Ethan," Kira piped in. "You must be Kimberly - I'm so psyched to meet you!"

"Kira, was it?"

She nodded - and accepted the handshake Kimberly offered with an ecstatic grin. "So are you taking Doctor O.'s last name or is he taking yours - 'cause calling him Doctor H. after all this time would be weird."

Kimberly laughed and answered without answering the question at all. "If I were to change my name, my profession won't know who I am."

The other former Dino Rangers jumped in to introduce themselves and Kimberly was pulled into an enthusiastic hug by Connor who was thrilled she was a former Ranger, treated to a slightly less enthusiastic hug from Ethan and then a hand shake from a slightly reserved Trent - his other hand having been claimed by Kira. The boy in White reminded her of the Tommy she'd known in high school.

Tommy finally reclaimed her attention and turned it to the last of the people who'd greeted them, making the introductions.

"Kim, this is Haley; Haley - Kimberly."

"I've heard a lot about you," Haley told Kimberly with a slight smile and handshake.

"Not all of it bad, I hope."

The two women shared a look before dropping the stiff handshake. None of the quartet of former Rangers around them picked up on the tension Tommy had been expecting. Thankfully, it was minimized. "Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"There should be a white and pink suitcase coming down off the carousel and a green and black duffle with red tags - would you mind...?"

"Sure thing Doctor Oliver." The young man smiled faintly, collared his friends and girlfriend and dragged them away, leaving the adults alone for a minute.

Tommy turned his attention back to Haley, grateful for the brief reprieve. He didn't see as much of his former students as he once had, but their enthusiasm sometimes made him feel old. "I hope you didn't all come in the same car."

"I brought your jeep," Haley replied, her gaze still on Kimberly. "Trent brought the others. They seemed to think you wouldn't recognize them if they didn't wear their colors."

"Right." Tommy pulled Kimberly close to his side, wrapping an arm about her waist under Haley's slight glare and sent the red head a warning look. "They haven't changed that much since last year."

"Not nearly so much as Tommy since I last saw him," Kimberly offered. "I didn't recognize him at first."

"Really?" Haley looked a little too smug with Kimberly's admission. "Why ever not?"

Tommy could practically see Kimberly's hackles rising as her smile turned sweetly condescending. "I think it had something to do with the fact he had shoulder length hair and no glasses last time I saw him. Or it could have been the color - he'd taken to wearing red back then, not black."

Whatever message Kimberly had been sending in the look she sent Haley, the other woman obviously received it and a measure of respect was given with a concession. "I remember when Tommy cut his hair; it was a bit of a shock to everyone."

"Can you ladies play nice as I go track down the last of the luggage?"

"Aren't..." Haley pointed towards where Trent and the other former Rangers were cooling their heels, caught in a lively discussion behind him that he was disinclined to participate much in.

Messagog's defeat had changed the former White Ranger in ways no one had anticipated and, while able to relax with friends, he was withdrawn in most social settings. A naturally shy individual, Trent retreated within himself when he wasn't comfortable. Kira, fortunately, balanced him out.

Tommy shook his head. "They'll never find the third case; it's brown like everything else."

"Go." Kimberly shooed him away. "We'll be fine and go find a cart, right Haley?"

"Right."

Looking from one woman to the other, Tommy knew better than to argue with either of them. Without thinking about it, he bent his head and brushed a kiss across Kimberly's lips. "Be nice, she's a good friend."

Tommy had his reservations about leaving the two women on their own and kept an eye on them from the corner of his eye. He wasn't disappointed. The moment he was out of ear shot, Kimberly turned on Haley and said something that completely shocked the genius. They traded words without moving forward for a couple of minutes before glancing his way. Seeing they had his attention, Kimberly pulled Haley away, leaving him to wonder what the two of them were talking about.

Whatever it was, when Haley and Kimberly returned in the cart several minutes later, there seemed to be a grudging respect between them. It was a discussion that had needed to happen and Haley would later tell him it was the turning point where she'd first started _liking_ Kimberly. Of course, Tommy knew that anyone who met Kimberly would love her like he did - she wasn't an easy person to dislike.

Connor, Trent, Ethan and Kira went their own way to spend some time together and, since they were headed to Haley's Café, agreed to drop her off when she asked. Tommy thanked them all for meeting them - it was a much busier return than they'd expected - and packed Kimberly into his jeep.

She was quiet on the trip to his home, staring out the window for a good portion of the hour and a half long drive and just taking in the sights. Her only comment was how similar Reef Side was to Angel Grove - barring the obvious Dinosaur theme in the area.

It wasn't until they turned into his drive way that she spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"My place?"

"In a forest?"

"I told you it was unconventional. I own a good chunk of land around here."

"Acres?"

"Several. It made setting up the Dino Ranger command center in the basement easier - and less suspicious."

"How'd you do it without drawing attention to yourself?"

He sighed; he'd known the question was coming and hadn't been looking forward to it. "Separate contractors. There are enough ex-Rangers in high level positions with construction and development companies I called for a few favors."

"And they what, willingly footed the bill when you said it was for a group of new Rangers?"

"Something like that," it was a clumsy dodge, but he was saved by the sight of his home and Kimberly's suddenly rapt attention to it.

"You live _here_?"

"_We_ live here," he corrected, pulling up to the porch and throwing the jeep into park, a sense of unease suddenly eating at him. "I know it's a little bigger than you're accustomed to-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shut down the engine, staring at his home for a long minute before turning to look at her solemnly. "Because I didn't want you to come for me and stay for my house."

"Tommy!" She laughed, unbuckling her seat belt and throwing herself into his arms. The hug was awkward, but heartfelt. "I've never been, and never will be that shallow. I came because my boss forced me to take some time off."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. You know I'm only here because you asked me to come - no more and no less. You could live in a palace with... with rooms covered in gold and silver and I wouldn't have come if I hadn't wanted to spend more time with you."

Her smile faltered as she drew back and she seemed on the brink of saying more, but Tommy jumped in before she could say something she wasn't ready for. "I wouldn't get too comfortable; my room might be in the same shape you left yours in."

"No housekeeper?"

"Once a week," he admitted, climbing down and reaching in to grab their cases. Kimberly grabbed their carry ons with a laugh. "I'm not one for housework, or cooking - though I do the lawn, what there is of it, on my mower."

"One of those ride along ones I hope, this would be killer on the arms otherwise."

"What else? Come on, this way."

After that initial, slightly awkward and uneasy introduction to his home, Kimberly settled in as if she'd never lived anywhere else. That first weekend they spent together was mostly Kimberly watching him as he prepared for that first week of classes. A new crop of young people would be frequenting his classroom and Kimberly was fascinated by his approach to creating a lesson plan. Fortunately he'd mapped out the new school year's curriculum so Kimberly was only seeing the fun part - and he let her help.

That turned into a game once the school year started and, like he had for her, Kimberly helped him relax after classes. Tommy's job was no less demanding than hers, with hours needed for grading papers and planning surprise quizzes, but even with those demands on his time, they settled into something of a routine.

Quickly, so quickly it was almost frightening, word of Tommy's new wife spread through the community and within that first week back at school it not only felt as if Kimberly had never been absent from his life there, but she'd begun to make friends. During school hours, she borrow his jeep and learned the city, exploring the places his latest Ranger days had taken him and spending time with Haley at the cyber cafe.

Whatever she was doing won Haley to her side and Tommy was more than a little shocked when Haley told him she _liked_ Kimberly and that he'd better not lose her this time.

Time flew by, days sliding quickly into one week and then two. Kimberly was waiting for him almost every night at home and they made a point of making dinner together. She would then sit with him as he graded papers - if he had papers to grade - or they'd find some other enjoyable way to pass the time.

As the third week passed and their final weekend together started - Kimberly was supposed to leave the following Saturday - they took a few moment of quiet apart.

Kimberly was upstairs luxuriating in a bubble bath. Tommy had settled himself outside with a glass of whiskey on the rocks, half sitting on the railing of his porch as he stared out at the setting sun. Taking a sip of his drink, he considered everything that had happened over the course of his summer.

A whole half of June had been spent in France and had held some of the most unexpected developments and twists his life had ever taken - which said a lot with his history as a Ranger. Engaged, sham though it was, to Kimberly and Married in the last days of June. Things had moved from sham, to semi-reality and then into something not exactly reality to something that felt real over the course of a few days.

They'd done more than just grant Caroline's fondest wishes when Kimberly had married him and the events they'd set in motion had been nothing short of astonishing.

Honeymooning in France and getting to know one another again. Kimberly initiating the step that moved their relationship from emotional to physical; acting like teenagers once again - except teenagers that had money, resources and understood the consequences of their actions. Reconnecting like things had never changed between them, but knowing that things were different.

Exploring those similarities and differences while in France and then, upon their return to the states, learning to really live with one another in close quarters. It was eerie how just how quickly they'd accustomed themselves to a married life together, finding things to do to just be together but also have their own space.

At her place, he'd found where to fit easily enough. Once their early morning sparring sessions had started, he'd thoroughly enjoyed the remainder of his vacation. Not that he hadn't before, but sparring with Kimberly was a different kind of rush than sparring with Jason had ever been. There was something stimulating on many levels about being able to throw the girl you loved around and having her do it back to you. The complete and utter trust involved was both humbling and invigorating.

Their time in Reef Side had, thus far, been less hectic than in Miami at Kimberly's. Here they relaxed. The school year had just started but he couldn't remember ever being so psyched to be finished his assignments since his own high school career had ended. Back then it had been to hang out with Kimberly at the Juice bar. These days it was to hang out with her at home, show her around his town and love her until neither of them could move.

There was something to be said for being an adult and not worrying about his folks being around.

Shaking his head, he tipped his glass back and took another sip, watching as the sun disappeared and long shadows crept towards his porch. One week. He had one week left before Kimberly returned to her life in Miami. One week to get in every dream and experience he'd ever wanted to share with her; one week before he would be obligated to let her go again.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Somehow he wasn't as surprised as he should have been with Kimberly's arrival.

"I thought you were enjoying your bath."

"Mmm, I would have enjoyed it more with you," she sidled up to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, smiling up at him when he turned to brush his lips across her forehead. "It was too far away."

Tommy shifted his drink to his other hand to wrap his right arm about her waist as she stepped into the V his legs created with his position. "You'll be much farther than upstairs in less than a week."

"I know." Kimberly sighed softly, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to go, but I know I have to."

"Is this where I'm supposed to know what you're thinking - like the last time?"

"Maybe." Her grip tightened. "Maybe not."

"You never did answer my question, back in France."

"Which one?"

"What could I have said - what did you _want_ me to say, to make you stay?"

"I can't believe you remember that - it was two months ago!"

"And I still have problems with my shopping list?" Tommy eased her away so he could see her face. "It's been bothering me, Kim. The thought that I could have said something - done _something -_ that would have made you stay without regrets... it's been eating at me and... I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

She tilted her hand into his touch as he placed his glass on the railing and lifted cool fingers to cup her face, tracing the curve of her cheek. Her eyes glittered in the semi-darkness as the light from the setting sun began to fade. "When did this become so real?"

He smiled faintly. "The moment you asked for my help and knew I could never deny you, or maybe the moment I came to your rescue. Does it really matter?"

"I just..." she stopped, searching his gaze. "It would be nice to know when the line between pretense and reality was blurred. When we crossed it, you know?"

"No," he admitted softly, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He would never tire of looking at or touching her. "I don't know. I think we've been fooling ourselves in thinking this could be anything but real, Kim. It's felt that way from the start and it still feels that way now. Everything that's happened might have been undertaken with the idea that we were perpetuating a lie, but it _feels_ right. This; you and me - and I know you feel it too."

"I do. I knew you'd never let me down, but I never dreamed we'd go this far. I never would have if it had felt anything but right."

"Me either." He bent, brushing his lips across hers. "I love you, Kimberly. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you - I never stopped."

"Tommy..." Smiling through her tears, she lifted her hands to his face, looking him straight in the eye so he couldn't mistake her. "Those were the words I wanted to hear when I left last time."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I think I knew it here," she placed one hand over her heart, "but I needed to hear it, to know for sure. But... you never said it - so I left."

"I didn't want to trap you. You have... _no_ idea how hard it was _not_ to tell you. How hard it's been." He let go of her face, sliding his hands down over her shoulders and down her arms. "Dare I hope you love me back?"

"What, it's not a given?" Her tone was teasing before turning serious. "I love you, Tommy; I've always loved you. You and only you, there's never been anyone else."

"Stay with me, Kim. Here, in Reef Side. Be my wife for real, forever - 'til death do us part."

"Is that a proposal, or an order?"

"It's a plea." he corrected her as he drew her close again, searching her features. "Marry me - again."

"No." He jerked as if slapped, but Kimberly's gentle smile as she shook her head should have been an indication she wasn't finished. "I married you in France - for real Tommy."

"You're the one who said our vows were a lie."

"I lied about that; I couldn't think of another way to get you to tell me how you were justifying them without having to explain my own reasons."

He'd been out-foxed by his wife. Shaking his head, he tilted it back against the beam he was leaning against, staring at the roof. Darkness had fallen, only the light from the windows behind them lending them any illumination. "I should be mad at you."

"But you're not."

"No... I'm not." He tilted his head to look at her again. "How'd you know I'd go along with your plan?"

Kimberly lifted her head, tapping the engagement ring he'd brought her with her thumb.

"Ah." He'd walked right into her trap, brought the noose and wrapped it around his own neck to boot - except it still didn't feel wrong. Somehow, knowing that Kimberly had half planned this all along was flattering... in a twisted kind of way. "Did you put Pierre up to it?"

"What? No!" She looked too insulted to be lying. "I never expected us to actually _get_ married, but when he suggested it, and you didn't fight it, how could a girl resist? I was being offered a chance at the only dream I'd thought I'd crushed years ago. I _wanted_ to marry you, Tommy, but I never wanted to trap you. I knew you'd feel that way if you knew how I felt. I never would have pressed if you hadn't been open to Pierre's suggestion."

"_I_ had to convince _you_."

"I had to know it was your choice - that it's what you really wanted, Tommy. I couldn't... I never would have been able to live with myself otherwise." Kimberly looked apprehensive. "I'll understand if, knowing that now, you want me to leave."

"I have a mind, _Mrs. Oliver_," he told her deliberately, catching her close. "To let you make it up to me for the rest of your life."

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Never." Smiling down at her, Tommy bent his head to hers. "If I'd been smart, I'd have found a way to trick _you_ into marriage a long time ago. How about it, Kim? Stay with me and be my wife for the rest of our lives?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"You never, ever let me let _you_ go again."

"Deal."

_fin_

_----------_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone; you've been a fantastic audience. :)  
_


End file.
